Where is it?
by Cyberslayer-00
Summary: Setsuna seems to be searching for something in blackness of space, what is it? He'll go out and search for hours for this one thing and no one knows what it is but him... SetsunaxFeldt short story...which is continuing!
1. Searching

_This story came to me out of the blue, I was working on a different SetsunaxFeldt oneshot which I'm still working on I must add ;). I for no reason came up with this idea within a second and here is the end result._

"00 Gundam launching!" Setsuna called as the GN drive on 00 Seven Swords activated and sent it forward out of the Ptolemy, 00's GN condenser kept it stable as it glided through the emptiness of space. 00 moved itself into a position toward the moon and proceeded to it while it passed several destroyed A-Laws units that remained of the conflict that took place several weeks ago. The Gundam kept moving until it came to halt once it reached a certain area and Setsuna began to activate the scanners in all areas around him. _"Where is it? Where is it?" _Setsuna thought to himself as he stared at his monitor for the longest time and kept searching through different scanning filters.

"He's out there again?" Feldt asked while Lockon passed her, "Isn't this the third time today?"

Lockon stopped, "Yes, he's been out there in 00 every day for weeks, he'd be out there after breakfast than hours later come back for lunch then repeat for dinner and only sleep for 5 hours" Lockon answered taking a glance out the window, "It's like he's looking for something"

"He must be trying to find any traces of Ribbons Almark" Feldt said out loud also looking to the window at the sight glitter of the 00.

"Even if he is, there is almost a zero chance that he can find anything out there in space" Lockon laughed as he glided down the hallway leaving Feldt. Feldt sighed as she went back down the hallways but felt something tap into her back she turned and smiled grasping the small Orange ball-like robot.

"I'm going to head down to Earth for a couple days, take care of Haro while I'm gone!" Lockon called back as he waved over and then disappeared around the corner.

"Hello Haro" Feldt greeted the machine as she moved it to face her.

"Hello Feldt, Hello Feldt!" Haro responded with his small eyes flashing as he spoke, the small robot's ears flapped open and closed. "Setsuna looking, Setsuna looking!" Haro said out loud, Feldt nodded as she glanced out another window the same sparkle of light she saw before.

"_I know, but what for?" _Feldt thought leaning against the wall behind her as she held Haro closer.

Several hours had passed after 00's launch, Setsuna returned for his few hours of sleep before he would launch again. Feldt took this chance to see what was up with the young man. Setsuna glided down the halls of Ptolemy and would yawn every so often while he tried his best to stay awake until he gripped onto the wall to stop as he saw Feldt moving down the hallway toward him with a bright smile to greet him while his eyes remained in a nearly dead state. "Hi Setsuna!" Feldt greeted as he passed her, Setsuna raised his hand slightly before taking a turn to go down the hallway.

"_Setsuna just tired, just tired!" _Haro reassured Feldt who nodded slowly and moved down the hallway to take her shift at the bridge.

Setsuna lay in his bed for several hours while the only light given off was the one from his digital clock that was placed next to him and read _"2:48 PM" _several times in his sleep Setsuna would roll around in his bed and mumble to himself in a way that was impossible to understand until 3 words came out of his mouth, "Where...is...it?" Setsuna asked out loud before he rolled to his side.

"Feldt go check up on Setsuna" Lasse said keeping his attention ahead of the ship.

"Why me?" Feldt asked seeing why he couldn't go instead of her.

"Just do it, you're closer to the door than me. There's something on the scanner and I think it might be A-laws" Lasse answered, "Ian you should get 00 ready to launch"

"Ya ya" the older man said getting up and leaving the bridge but stopped to look back at Feldt, "Well?" he hinted which took a few seconds for Feldt to get before she took off out of the room and down the opposite direction from Ian.

"Mileina!" Lasse called over to the young girl.

"What is it?" she asked back glancing toward him.

"Get the catapult ready while Ian gets 00 set up, if we pull this off right we can take out these A-Laws guys before they even have time to act" Lasse laughed slightly at the thought of that.

In the meantime Feldt had made it over to Setsuna's room and was pounding on his door waiting for any response; "You have to get up Setsuna!" she called but heard nothing, _"Is he really that out of it?" _Feldt thought to herself and then got startled by the door sliding open which followed with a blue blur moving passed her. "Whoa" was all Feldt could say about what happened. By the time Feldt made it to the bridge she could see a countdown timer for the launch, seconds later the 00 passed the hanger and into space.

00 moved through the emptiness of space as its GN particles lit around it, Setsuna had his attention to all around him as his console had the coordinates that Lasse had put into 00. "00 moving to point of targets" Setsuna said over his comm.

"We aren't sure yet what they Setsuna, don't attack unless you're sure it's an enemy alright?" Feldt asked while on the comm., her image appeared next to Setsuna who glanced over for a moment and nodded before facing back forward.

"I see something" Setsuna mentioned taking 00's speed down a notch as he approached the small lights, for a moment there was nothing but a slight glitter until something caught Setsuna's eye, a red beam. 00 burst to the left to evade the burst and regained its balance before facing forward, "I see at least 3 Jinx' ahead of me, they are armed and clearly not friendly" Setsuna said over the comm. as he manipulated 00's controls to grab hold of the GN blades of its waistline. "00 will eliminate the targets!" Setsuna shouted with his eyes gaining a gold glitter for a moment before they returned to their normal ember. 00 moved forward as 2 of the Jinx' continued toward him as one broke away from them and toward the Ptolemy, "Don't even try it!" Setsuna growled having 00 move toward it, Setsuna noticed the other 2 Jinx' going after him. _"They're wasting my time; they should know that once they're in my sights that...wait a sec!" _Setsuna thought quickly before 00 made a nosedive to evade a sudden particle beam shot from above him.

"What happened there?" Lasse asked out loud but a large flash blinded him and the rest of the crew on the bridge for a moment before they saw an enemy Ahead moving toward them, "Oh crap!" Lasse shouted.

The Ahead raised its rifle to make a another shot at the Ptolemy when a large green blade tore through its torso and left it floating for a moment before 00 passed it and snatched its GN short sword back from the body which seconds later exploded. _"That was close" _Feldt thought seeing 00 make another pass around the ship before moving toward the Jinx' again.

"_That wasn't the same Ahead, where did the one that fired at me go?" _Setsuna thought as he glanced around his surroundings, after a moment another red flash appeared in his view. 00 dodged to its left just dodging it, 00 moved into a position toward a Jinx ahead of him. "You're mine!" Setsuna shouted having 00 swing its short sword downward before pulling it back up in a harsh slash which left the Jinx unharmed for a moment before the mark on its body appeared which then exploded.

"Two down, three left" Feldt commented taking a look at her screen, "We need to take out that Ahead wherever it went"

00 dodged several shots from a Jinx' lance before he cut off the edge of it, Setsuna looked back half surprised that he missed the body of the machine, "How did I miss?" Setsuna out loud but then yawned loudly and closed his eyes for a second before opening them in a flash, _"This isn't the time to sleep!" _Setsuna screamed at himself. Setsuna made 00 make a quick turn back to the Jinx that now had a beam saber in one hand and a beam rifle in another and took several shots at him while they approached, 00 took hold of its new GN Sword blaster. 00 aimed toward the enemy and fired its shot which hit its mark and didn't delay in destroying the target, as 00 passed the debris of the Jinx he caught sight of the Ahead make a pass through the debris behind him which took hold of the Jinx' old beam saber as well as its own. 00 slid its Sword blaster away and swapped it for the GN long sword.

"This is pretty intense isn't it?" Ian asked getting into the bridged, "Setsuna's doing pretty good for the lack of sleep he's gotten" Ian laughed. 00 and the Ahead passed each other while making slashes at one another and left sparks flying as the blades clashed, once they had passed they would turn back around and do the same once again. "Setsuna would have any even easier time taking these bastards out if he had two GN drives still" Ian sighed taking a seat next to Lasse and watched with the rest of them.

Finally 00 took out the Ahead's left arm as they both made another pass, once they moved back toward each other Setsuna had something new planned. "You're wasting my time" Setsuna said coldly as he took the GN short sword and tossed it toward the Ahead who dodged it by moving more to its right.

"Got you now!" the pilot of the Ahead yelled but for the last few seconds of his life he remembered something...00's blades shoulder was aimed right at him. Setsuna sighed with satisfaction as the blade cut the Ahead in half killing the pilot and destroying the machine in one swift motion.

Setsuna looked over at the lone Jinx making its escape, "He gets to live" Setsuna said before he blacked out quickly, he remained in blackness as he heard voices calling his name over the comm. but he couldn't respond due to his body not functioning.

_End of the first chapter of my short story; hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry but there won't be any new ones coming out for a few days due to me leaving town for the rest of the week and the weekend. Please R&R and have a great day! ^^_


	2. Tracking

_Sorry for the long wait everyone (almost been a week already...wow) but I have summer classes for the month so I've been kinda busy. Also like my other SetsunaxFeldt story "Hard to talk to" this is just a short story if you haven't already guessed. Unlike that story which I believe I came out a new chapter each day this story's chapters will be released every few days...sorry._

"Where am I?" Setsuna asked weakly as he looked around the room until he saw it was his ceiling, "How'd I get in my own room let alone out of 00?" Setsuna asked out loud again as he sat up to see his darkened room. Setsuna sat up and found himself still in his pilot suit, _"I guess that's no surprise" _Setsuna thought with a thin smile as he moved toward his door and opened it and was about to exit until he stopped when he almost ran into Feldt.

Feldt looked up at Setsuna surprised by his sudden appearance, "S-Setsuna? You're awake?" Feldt asked in shock seeing the young man standing before her.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Setsuna asked back wanting to move forward toward the hanger but Feldt moved to the side every time he would try to get passed her, "Feldt please move" Setsuna said calmly.

"You can't go back out there, you have to rest. I wouldn't have thought that you would have woken up so soon after we-" Feldt started to respond but slapped her hand over her mouth. Setsuna stared at her confused but could see she was hiding something, it was as clear as glass.

"After you what?" Setsuna asked as he seemed to be towering over Feldt who couldn't do anything but stand motionless with her gaze still at Setsuna but Setsuna's eyes widened slightly as a tear came from her left eye and onto one of her gloves. "Feldt please tell me" Setsuna said calmly moving his hands onto her shoulder and held her gently as he looked into her watery eyes.

Feldt moved her hands away and sighed deeply before taking several breaths, "We had to sedate you because we were all worried that you would try to go out there again... but you had used all of your energy Setsuna!" Feldt cried out dropped her arms but Setsuna stayed in position still looking at her with concern. "There's no telling what would happen if you passed out like that if anymore A-Laws mobile suits appeared"

Setsuna weakened his grasp as his arms too fell to his sides but he didn't look away for an instant with his ember eyes still warmly looking upon her emerald eyes, a smile slowly appeared on Feldt's face as Setsuna looked at her the way he did, "I'm going back out there, tell Ian to get the launch ready because I'll be there in a short while" Setsuna said breaking his stare as he passed Feldt who for a moment had been looking happily back at him but her face changed to dismay once he moved away.

"You shouldn't, there was still an enemy unit that escaped, and it could have easily gone back to any other of its own allies and alerted them about us!" Feldt called after Setsuna who kept moving, "Please Setsuna just don't! What could be so important that you'd risk yourself getting killed?" Feldt called but Setsuna didn't even stop or glance over his shoulder to her. Feldt lost her feeling in her legs as she fell forward but caught herself before she fell too far, she left herself hanging onto one of the terminals along the walls as Setsuna kept his back to her.

Once Setsuna was out of sight he pulled himself around the corner, _"I'll be right back" _Setsuna thought moving down the hall toward the hanger taking glances every so often at the darkness of space. Once Setsuna reached the hanger he saw 00 still fitted with the seven swords that was used before, Setsuna was about to get into the cockpit until he suddenly got pulled back by someone he looked over his shoulder to Ian.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ian asked once Setsuna broke free of his grip, Ian may have been an old man but he was as strong as an ox...and old ox that knew how to use power tools.

"I need to take 00 out to go and-" Setsuna started but Ian turned away and was already walking away, "I'll get in and ready to launch" Setsuna responded walking toward the cockpit until Ian's voice made him stop.

"We're leaving Earth in 15 minutes Setsuna, we'll leave no matter if you're on board or not...remember that" Ian called still with his back to Setsuna as he grabbed a helmet to slip onto his suit. "Give me a minute to open up the hanger, and then go do whatever you feel like doing" Ian quickly left the room which had the airlock shut behind him.

Setsuna kept still right over the entrance to the cockpit while Ian left, "00 activate. Codename Setsuna F. Seiei" Setsuna called into the cockpit before he entered the Gundam which began to light up. 00's GN drive hummed to life as it began to give off small amounts of GN particles, the GN condenser also began to make its own sounds as it matched the output of the single GN drive and ran it through the machine to keep the Gundam active. The hatch slid shut seconds before the cockpit opened leaving a clear path to Earth, Setsuna looked out toward the planet while keeping a tight grip on the controls. Setsuna set a quick timer on his right side that read _"Time remaining: 13 minutes"_ 00's GN drive flashed and sent the Gundam outside the ship and propelled it toward the Earth.

In the main bridge of the Ptolemy Ian had just shown up and moved over to stand beside Ms. Sumeragi who was looking out toward the small blue speck of light cutting through space toward the blue planet, "That kid has problems, he doesn't understand that he can't just mess around with a machine like 00" Ian growled leaning against the wall before his attention was drawn to Feldt entering through the door looking extremely depressed.

"Is there something wrong Feldt?" Sumeragi asked seeing the pink haired girl pass her until she came to a stop next to Lasse who had taken the time to fall asleep in his seat.

"No, I'm fine. Just kind of depressed about leaving" Feldt sighed looking straight ahead, _"I pray that he comes back alive"_ Feldt thought as she held back another tear as the light of 00 faded due to it being so far now.

"Sometimes I ask myself if he even had any emotions, he seems so dead sometimes" Ian sighed before leaving the room which left both Feldt and Sumeragi and a sleeping Lasse.

"Can I ask you something Feldt?" Sumeragi asked still looking ahead past Feldt and at the Earth.

"Sure, what is it?" Feldt asked looking over while keeping herself drifting.

"Do you have feelings for Setsuna? I only ask this now just in case we don't have the chance to be alone like this again" Sumeragi said looking over at Lasse who snorted slightly before leaning back into his chair and became silent again.

"Of course not, why would I even consider it...even if I did I doubt that he would even return those feelings" Feldt answered staring sternly at Sumeragi who looked amused by Feldt's reaction, "What? Something funny about it?" Feldt asked.

"Setsuna does care, after all these years I thought that maybe that you would have known that" Sumeragi laughed, Feldt looked away slightly ashamed but was surprised when Sumeragi pattered her on the back, "He'll be back before we leave. Besides Ian is just all talk, there's no way he'd consider leaving Setsuna behind...or I guess more like leaving 00 behind" she laughed which cheered Feldt up slightly as they both glanced out toward the Earth.

Meanwhile 00 was entering the atmosphere with heat blowing all over the Gundam Setsuna was beginning to become sceptical, "Why is 00 telling me to go here of all places? The chances are next to nothing if it even came toward the Earth it should have burned into nothing in the atmosphere" Setsuna said to himself, _"Why?...why!...why!"_ Setsuna screamed in his mind as 00 emerged from a formation of clouds near one of the orbital elevator. The Gundam began to release its GN particles further as it neared the ground, Setsuna kept his hands on the controls until the cockpit shook rapidly for a few seconds, and he looked and saw a field of grass all in front of him.

00's cockpit opened allowing Setsuna to exit his Gundam; it took only a few seconds for Setsuna to drop from his machine and land hard on his feet. He looked around quickly and closely as everything around him as he began to tread through the high green grass and several flowers spreading around. "Why would 00 say to go here...better yet, why would I listen to it? I shouldn't be wasting time; I have to find it before..." Setsuna began to get impatient until her stopped in his tracks. His gaze looked straight ahead near a formation of flowers Setsuna began walking toward them and stopped staring at the ground, he couldn't help but smile. "H-how? How could it? Why is it?" Setsuna asked out loud as he bent over to what he stared at until he grabbed the object as it glittered in the sun and put it under his arm and began walking back to the 00 to take back to the ship. _"I found it"_ Setsuna thought as he began to climb up 00's leg to the cockpit. Setsuna didn't notice the single tear drop fall against 00's shoulder while he placed the object inside before he himself went in and started the GN drive which sent the Gundam into the air.

In space Feldt was alone again on the bridge while she was looking through some old photos until she saw a small glitter in the bottom of the screen, suddenly a new window appeared in front of her. Feldt almost fell out of her chair she was so surprised by this new image, "Tieria?" Feldt asked out loud as the image of Tieria nodded.

"That is correct, Setsuna should be back soon...he just needed a little help" he said looking to his right toward where the main window of the bridge was located. Feldt looked over to what he could have been looking at but saw nothing; once she looked back she was surprised to find the image of Tieria was gone.

"Help?" Feldt asked herself as she was alone once more to hear the sounds of the ships systems at work with all the hums and beeps.

_I think that it should be pretty obvious what Setsuna got but I'm just keeping it a secret still just for quality of the next and final chapter (Ya, sorry that this one is only a 3 parter with only one fight scene) You're all wondering "Sedate Setsuna! For what?" think about it. It has been mentioned that he was out for hours every day for weeks and barely rested at all so they would do almost anything to get him to rest._


	3. Fighting

_Change of plans everyone; this is NOT the last chapter... I also have more SetsunaxFeldt stories planned ^^ PS: Sorry for any OOC with Setsuna, it's kind of hard to write a SetsunaxFeldt story for me unless he's slightly OOC._

00 passed several bits of debris as it begun to pass the moon, Setsuna couldn't help but keep a strong smile on his face as he looked closely at the object that had been causing him so much trouble, _"It's about time" _Setsuna thought before his face switched back to his normal emotionless stare until something caught his eye. "No way" Setsuna said out loud as he turned 00 toward the small red glow. Setsuna had 00 move its hands to grasp its short sword and long sword as he approached the light, "Is this A-Laws?" Setsuna thought as he got closer until 00 came to a stop and Setsuna's eyes widened.

"It's good to be back!" Lockon called out loud floating down the halls of Ptolemy with his green flight suit, "Where is everyone?" Lockon called as he moved down the empty halls but stopped once he saw Feldt floating down the hall toward him with her head hanging down with Haro right next to her.

"Want to talk? Want to talk?" Haro asked Feldt as they kept moving but Feldt just shook her head as she passed Lockon with even noticing, "Lockon, Lockon!" Haro replied as he flew himself over to Lockon's side.

"Did I miss something Haro?" Lockon asked seeing Feldt disappear around a corner.

"Setsuna made Feldt sad, made Feldt sad" Haro replied flapping his ears open and closed.

"That jackass what did he do?" Lockon asked Haro while he continued down the hall with Haro following along beside him, "He didn't insult her did he?" Lockon asked again.

"Setsuna's too headstrong, too headstrong" Haro replied before turning away and starting bouncing down the hall off the walls.

"Where are you going Haro!" Lockon called down as the robot flew down to the end of the hall.

"Pep talk, pep talk!" Haro answered before he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"I'm having a difficult time understanding what goes through his...programming I guess" Lockon sighed as he took off toward his own room.

Feldt meanwhile had already stopped in the middle of the hall and was hovering with her legs tucked in and kept her arms around her legs as she stared ahead outside the ship, "He has no idea" Feldt whispered until Haro bumped into her shoulder which got her to move into a standing position and grasp the small robot in her hands. "Haro you don't have to follow me around, go and see Lockon" Feldt laughed as she gently tossed the small robot back toward the hall and began to glide down the opposite way until she felt another bump in her back. Feldt turned and sighed seeing it was Haro yet again, "I'm not in the mood Haro"

"Talk about it" Haro replied spinning around in the Zero-G for a moment before moving back upright.

"Talking doesn't always help Haro, it's just to forget things and move on" Feldt moving again with her back to Haro and was about to turn another corner until the next thing the small robot said stopped her and began to bring tears to her eyes.

"Feldt wants to forget about Neil too?" Haro asked sadly as he tilted to his side, just hearing that made Feldt's heart shatter in thousands of pieces. "What about Christina too?" Haro asked also but before he could say anything else he was quickly smothered by Feldt who had wrapped her arms around Haro.

"I'm sorry Haro! I didn't mean that, I meant forget troubles, not people" Feldt cried as her tears began to float around her and Haro. Feldt held Haro for the longest time until she opened her eyes as the ship began to shake rapidly for a few moments before Feldt released Haro. "What happened?" Feldt asked out loud wiping the tears from her face.

"Warning enemy attack, I repeat enemy attack" Lasse's voice echoed through the halls of the ship, "We have confirmed 6 GN-X lll's are attacking. 00 had already engaged 4 others"

Feldt moved down the hallway but her eyes widened after hearing, "10 of them? That's not good" Feldt asked herself on her way to the bridge. _"I hope that Setsuna is okay"_ Feldt thought while she took her seat at the controls before the ship shook rapidly from an explosion.

"Get out of my way!" Setsuna yelled as 00 flew toward 2 Jinx' with his short sword and long sword ready. Both Jinx' fired at 00 which evaded the shots and approached them, 00 begun to swing his sword until a beam struck its left shoulder which caused it to miss the Jinx.

"Nice try Gundam" one of the Jinx' mocked as he flew passed Setsuna. The Jinx moved ahead of 00 and activated one of its beam sabers as it rushed toward him, "Got you now!" he yelled as he raised the sword up and began to slash downward until a beam cut through its arm and cut it clean off. "Son of a bitch" he swore looking to the Ptolemy, "You'll pay for that!" he shouted as he rushed toward the ship but was struck and destroyed by a missile from the ship.

"Good shooting Ian!" Lasse called over his comm. while Ian prepared his next shot, "Try to get the ones that seem more dangerous" Lasse called over as Ms. Sumeragi came in.

"Lasse where is Setsuna?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the beams way in the distance.

"I have no idea, I saw some beams way out there but then they start firing in a completely different location so it's hard to figure out where he is exactly" Lasse explained while another beam shot fired from Ptolemy.

"Surround the Gundam" an Ahead called to the others as he and 4 others began moving toward the Ptolemy. 00 hadn't moved in short while, it had both of its arms hanging downward while its head was down as well keeping its eyes out of sight. Two of the Jinx' approached it while two others hovered by to watch them, "Don't wake him up" one called over while the two by 00 laughed.

"I doubt that he will, he seems to be out of it or something. He must have gotten hit on the head or something because he isn't budging" he responded as his unit grabbed into 00's right arm and started pulling it along with him and the other Jinx unit.

Setsuna had his head leaned to the side with his eyes closed, he had passed out several moments ago from the beam hitting 00 it caused him to hit his head against the side monitor. When 00 shook suddenly he forced one of his eyes to open and see that the Jinx' were dragging him and 00 along with them toward the Earth, Setsuna moved his hand to the controls and tried to move them but he was too weak and couldn't move well, every bone in his body felt like paper to him. His entire body felt limp. _"I can't be captured"_ Setsuna thought as he tried to move the controls again but still had no luck.

"So we dropping this guy into the atmosphere or something?" a Jinx asked which Setsuna heard making his eyes widen slightly.

"Hell ya drop him and burn him" the other laughed while the two escorting them kept silent.

Meanwhile the last 5 Jinx's were all busy firing at the Ptolemy and evading Ian's shots while they managed to make their own hit, "Keep it up!" the leader called while he flew along the side of Ptolemy with one of his beam sabers active and slashed it into the side and dragged it through to tear the ship before taking off passed it and drew his rifle and begun to fire at it.

"Where are our shields!" Sumeragi yelled over the comm. to Ian.

"I have no idea, there must be trouble with the...thank god you're here. Take the controls while I go check to see what's wrong with our GN field" Ian responded but Sumeragi looked curiously at the screen until Lockon came into view sitting at Ian's prior position.

"Old man makes me the guard dog" Lockon groaned as he fired a shot, "Got one!" he laughed slightly before trying to make any other shots.

"Feldt is there any sign of Setsuna yet?" Sumeragi asked turning to Feldt who was staring closely at her computer monitor.

"Not yet..." Feldt clenched her fists as she looked at the screen that kept ready _"Searching"._ _Please be okay Setsuna..." _Feldt thought.

Toward Earth the Jinx' kept moving 00, "Why don't we crack this thing open and take the guy inside out and toss him separately out of it" one of the Jinx' said while the other looked over his shoulder and saw the two Jinx' that were guiding them were retreating toward the others.

"That would be awesome, I never seen someone burn in the atmosphere" he laughed as he stopped as did the other. The Jinx activated his beam saber and positioned it to slash into 00. "Time to cut open our fish!" he yelled as the sword swung downward, for Setsuna time froze at that instant.

"_I can't move...I have to get back to the Ptolemy...I have to get back to Feldt" _Setsuna thought as the blade of the enemy unit neared him, _"Setsuna" _Feldt's voice echoed in his mind, Setsuna held the controls tighter.

"_Yes Feldt?" _he begun to hear his own voice.

"_Take this"_

"_A flower?" _Setsuna's eyes closed tightly as his other arm moved to the other controls.

"_Apparently Mrs. Linda grew this in the lab. I'd like... you to have it"_

"_That's thoughtful. Thanks, Feldt" _Setsuna felt his strength come back in an instant as he sat upright still with his eyes closed but his grip on the controls for 00 was so tight that it seemed he was holding onto his own lifeline.

"_I hope Miss Marina isn't upset by this" _

"_We don't have that kind of relationship. I've gotta get going"_

"_Please don't die Setsuna!"_

"_Roger that"...Roger that...Roger that..._those last couple words echoed in Setsuna's mind as time slowly began to return to normal. Setsuna's eyes opened bright ember as he glared toward the unit that was about to strike him. As the beam saber neared 00 a sudden sliver flash went by the enemy Jinx' arm, it took only a moment for the pilot to see it was 00's right arm holding its GN short sword.

"Ah crap!" the Jinx's pilot shouted before 00 took its long sword and thrust it through the cockpit killing him and seconds later the entire mobile suit exploded. The lone Jinx hovered in place for a few moments.

"Oh god...oh god no!" the Jinx turned its back not noticing a pair of blue eyes flash through the smoke of the destroyed Jinx. "Sir the Gundam is activated now. I just lost Shayne, and I have no idea what to-" the other units attacking the Ptolemy were listening until it suddenly cut out and was replaced with static. Several of them stopped firing and looked at one another wondering what happened but the leader of them knew exactly what was going on.

"Ben you check it out" the leader said to Ben whose mobile suit's head nodded before taking off toward where the other two Jinx' were. The Jinx was flying slowly while the others were fighting when he saw a small purple glitter of light.

"Sir I see something...it kinda looks like...Oh Shi-" the pilot was struck by the massive beam shot before he could finish. Several of them stopped while others were still firing at Ptolemy.

"Ben?" one of the pilots asked stupidly until he notices something, "It's the Gundam!"

Inside the Ptolemy's bridge everyone looked ahead at the powerful blue glow moving toward the Jinx', "It's Setsuna!" Feldt cheered out happily.

_(AN: _The following in bold are the lyrics to _Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERworld _and also it has been shortened slightly...the song I mean xD)

**Ai ga ai wo "omosugiru" tte rikai wo kobami**

**Nikushimi ni kawatte iku mae ni...**

"00...Exterminating the targets!" Setsuna yelled as 00 flew toward the enimes.

The Jinx' begun to fire at 00 as 4 of them headed right for it, "You idiots!" the leader shouted while the Ptolemy remained still until Lockon broke the silence in the bridge through the comm.

"I don't mean to interrupt but shouldn't I fire or something?" Lockon asked while Sumeragi turned to him.

"That won't be needed thank you Lockon"

**Nanimokamo sou daro?**

**BATSU no warui jijou ni wa itsumo futashite kuwasemono no RIARU**

**Yuganda JIRENMA jidai de**

**yakusoku shita hazu no futari sae kidzukazu toorisugite yuku**

00 began to evade the attacks by spinning clockwise until it came close to one of the nearing Jinx' the bladed left shoulder came down onto its back and slashed it in half while the three other fell back to the other 3. 00 triggered its arm cannon and fired at one of the retreaters and managed to blow it's right arm off before getting far enough away. Setsuna stared at them for a moment before he noticed the single Ahead approaching him from the right with it's rifle drawn, he avoided the blast through a backflip and slashed at the Ahead but missed as it went back to its allies.

**Kowashiatte wakariatteta koto mo**

**Okizari ni shita**

**Kore ga nare no hate nano?**

**Mitomenaide tachimukatta toki mo**

**Ochite iku toki no IMEEJI kara nigedasezu ni**

00 hovered in place as it returned to an upright position; inside Setsuna was staring ahead at the enemy ahead of him until his right side monitor turned on. Setsuna looked and was surprised to find Feldt on the monitor looking at him. "Thank goodness that you're alright. We've all been worried about you" Feldt sighed while Setsuna only nodded back. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, glad that you're okay" Setsuna said looking away trying to hide a slight red tint to his face while Feldt's face did the same.

"Thank you Setsuna...be careful" Feldt said before she cancelled the connection not wanting to distract Setsuna.

Setsuna nodded, "This is 00 seven swords, Setsuna F. Seiei. Eliminating the targets!" Setsuna shouted after his monitor cut out.

**Ah nando demo sagashidasu yo**

**Kimi no me sono te no nukumori wo**

00 advanced at full speed at the Jinx' as two others took off at him, Setsuna simply spun around as both Jinx' flew beside him...bad move. Setsuna's short sword cut the first Jinx in the back through the chest while the other one got the opposite from the long sword. One was right in front of him, 00 took its two swords and thrust them into the Jinx' cockpit for an instant and then pulled them out and placed them onto its hipline before the Jinx exploded from the attack.

**Ai wa itsumo watashi wo kizutsukeru dake... tte kimi wa tsubuyaite**

**Shinjiru koto ga kowakute naitan daro?**

**Yowasa wo shitte tsuyoku nare osorezu shinjiru koto de**

**Nikushimi ni kawaru mae no hontou no ai wo shiru no darou**

The final 2 Jinx' and Ahead charged ahead with the leader in front with twin beam sabers ready, 00 reached behind and drew his own beam sabers while him and the Jinx' charged. 00 dodged to its right to evade the leader Ahead and went for one of the secondary ones, the pilot braced himself but nothing came, the pilot looked and sighed seeing that the Gundam was nowhere to be seen. "Hey boss I'm fine!" the pilot called until a beam saber struck through his unit back and out his own stomach. "N-nevermind...s-sorry I couldn't b-be home for Ch-Christmas mom" the pilot stuttered before the Jinx exploded. (AN: I had to put that in xP)

**Hoshigatteta mono wa **

**Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna sekai jya nain da yo**

**Miterarenai riyuu no kakera mo nai hibi**

**Iyashisa ga yadotteta utsushitsukareta hitomi ni**

00 backed away with its other beam saber until a beam fired and grazed its hand but destroyed the beam saber, 00 turned to the Ahead which kicking it in the face and then he fell back quickly almost colliding into several asteroids. "How do you like that!" He shouted down as he looked at two more Jinx' flying over toward them, "Bout time you get here"

In the Ptolemy Sumeragi was sitting patiently as Feldt stared out as well at the viewing screen where they could see Setsuna sighting. 00 had managed to stop itself from falling for now, Setsuna looked up and saw two Jinx' heading right for him, one was dangerously close as Setsuna nearly dodged its beam saber but Setsuna then noticed the others beam saber right in front of him, "Got you Gundam!" the pilot shouted thrusting the sword forward

**Kokoro wo iyasu uso sore mo ari nante**

**Demo kokoro wo ubau no ga uso darou **

"Setsuna!" Feldt screamed at that very second, Setsuna's eyes at that instant flashed gold as a loud hum came from 00 and then a flash, the Jinx slashed but he and his ally both remained still in shock seeing the Gundam was gone.

"What the hell?" One asked checking the tip of his saber before turning to the other and shrugged, "I guess I got him" he chuckled before a red flash moved passed his ally and he then realized his ally was gone. "Paige?" he asked before the top half a Jinx smashed into his units back. "Paige! No!" he yelled in anger as he turned to look around and aim his rifle he had just drawn. "Where are you!" he yelled before the flash moved from above him and then bellow him before moving to the other units moving to the Ptolemy. The lone Jinx hovered for a moment before a large cut appeared down the center of it and it exploded.

**Ai ni chikadzukou tomo kamitsukareru dake... tte boku wa tsubuyaite**

**Shinjiru koto wo yamete ikitetan da yo**

**Zetsubou kuratte tatte mo akireru hodo no omoi de**

**Hakanai inochi shigamitsuite ikya ii**

The last Jinx rushed forward as the Ahead stayed behind, the Jinx was about to fire until a glitter of purple light was seen by him as well as the Ahead and even everyone on the Ptolemy's bridge. Lockon sat dumbstruck by what they all saw next. A massive purple beam consumed the Jinx, taking up the entire machine there was nothing left. Everyone looked and saw a Trans-Am 00 moving toward them as is sword blaster switched to its sword mode. Slowly the red glow disappeared from 00 as it neared the Ahead which rushed toward him, "It ends here Gundam!" the pilot shouted taking all beam sabers at once and swung.

**Hoshigatteta mono wa**

**Kokoro ga nai tsukurareta konna mon jya nain da yo**

00's left shoulder shield as well as the GN condenser fell adrift as the Ahead's right arm was left floating next to it, both units turned back at one another and charged at full speed with both pilots shouting at each other. 00 raised its sword up high as Setsuna saw the main monitor read, _GN Overload. _A large slash was made by both mobile suits, the Ahead begun to turn back around to 00 until the force of it turning caused its right half to split away and start drifting into the ends of space.

**Kono machi de ushinatta ai**

**Sono imi sagaseba**

**Sukoshi MASHI ni natte susumeru darou **

00's engines died at that instant as Setsuna's head fell forward and he passed out at that moment. The Ptolemy began moving toward where 00 was drifting hoping to catch it before he reached too far, Feldt sat silently in the hanger while everyone else left the ship on autopilot. Feldt kept her hand over her heart as it beat rapidly, she could see her tears all around her once everyone had left she let it all out. Haro appeared beside Feldt, "Feldt sad? Feldt sad?" Haro asked.

Feldt looked up smiling and wiped her tears away as she shook her head and grassed the small robot, "No, I'm just really happy...now let's go to the hanger. We have to make sure that Setsuna is alright"

_Longest chapter thus far, next chapter is 100% the finally...please R&R and have a great day! ^^_


	4. loving

Setsuna sat up quickly breathing heavily as he looked around the darkened room. Setsuna felt his entire body soaked in sweat, we was out of his flight suit at least and back into his Celestial Being uniform that everyone would wear when they were aboard the ship. Setsuna shook his head trying to figure out where he was, "Did I pass out during the battle...am I on an A-Laws ship being held prisoner?" Setsuna asked out loud trying to stand but his legs gave out in an instant and he landed onto the steel floor. The door to the room opened and light flashed in which blinded Setsuna for a moment before he heard a familiar voice.

"Setsuna!" Feldt yelled in shock seeing him on the floor and didn't hesitate to help him at least get back onto his knees, "What are you doing you should be resting"

Setsuna looked at her surprised seeing how worried she seemed, "You...didn't sedate me this time did you?" Setsuna asked. Feldt looked at him confused as she couldn't figure out that Setsuna of all people was joking.

"I'm just relieved that you're still in one piece" Feldt smiled as Setsuna got back onto his feet, Setsuna had to look down slightly to make eye contact with Feldt.

"Somehow I am...the last thing I remember was hearing my name and then everything is a blur. The person calling my name sounded like you" Setsuna said managing to regain his ability to stand upright.

"Why would you think it was my voice?' Feldt asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Your voice is unlike anyone else's" Setsuna answered and the two remained silent for a second until Setsuna turned away, "I mean your voice doesn't match that of anyone else on Ptolemy is all" Setsuna kept his stare away from Feldt as he sat back down on the bed, he was surprised however when Feldt sat down next to him.

"Are you feeling any better now Setsuna?" Feldt asked, "You've been out for a few hours"

Setsuna nodded looking to the side out a window, "I can tell, that's Mars isn't it?" Setsuna asked looking out and seeing a red planet to the side of the ship.

"Yes, I must admit that I was scared for you during that conflict earlier" Feldt said looking out the window as well. Feldt glanced at the digital clock beside Setsuna's bed and frowned, "I should get going. I promised Mileina that I would spend some more time with her now that we can finally take a break" Feldt explained getting up and began to leave when Setsuna's voice stopped her.

"It's...nice. You're like an older sister to her" Setsuna said lying back down onto his covers and slipped his hands under his head as he closed his eyes, "You shouldn't keep her waiting" Setsuna said calmly. Feldt sighed because to her it seemed as though Setsuna wanted her gone.

"Alright, I'll come by and see you later I guess" Feldt said before the door closed behind her. Setsuna opened his eyes to stare at the door before he turned to his side to look at his wall. Setsuna's wall had only a single computer terminal set up but also a closet which was always empty.

"Setsuna" a voice echoed in the room.

Setsuna sat up and looked around as he found the voice familiar in an instant Tieria Erde?" Setsuna asked out loud as he looked around but his searching stopped once his eyes returned to his terminal and saw the former Gundam meister on the screen looking at him. Setsuna got up and walked over and stared in confusing, "Tieria what are you doing?" Setsuna asked.

"Is that the thank you I get for helping you before?" Tieria asked with a bit of a smirk, Setsuna stood puzzled but he soon realized what he meant.

"You're the reason why 00's guidance system told me to go there didn't you?" Setsuna asked, Tieria's image nodded before it disappeared, "Tieria. Tieria Erde" Setsuna called at the screen but it remained blank. "Answer me!" Setsuna raised his voice before tapping against the monitor. Setsuna finally sighed in defeat before he fell back onto his bed and fell to his side to stare back at the wall but after a few moments his eyes trailed over to his door.

**Meanwhile**

"This is going to be great! We can hang out and watch movies and have snacks!" Mileina cheered looking through a small box of old movies that she and Feldt could watch. Feldt was sitting down cross-legged behind her seeing the young girl all excited, Feldt really admired how Mileina was so happy go lucky...it was so the opposite of how Feldt was at her age. "How about a chick flick?" Mileina suggested. (AN: I don't mean to sound Sexist with that but that's all I can see Mileina picking out of a library of movies)

"I don't mind what you pick out, go ahead I'll watch anything that you feel like" Feldt smiled to Mileina who nodded and then continued to search through the box for other films. After a few moments there was a knock at the door, Feldt went to the door and opened it and to her surprise she found Setsuna standing with his blank expression. "Setsuna what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that we could talk a bit more...if you're able to right now that is" Setsuna answered looking over Feldt's shoulder to look at Mileina who was waving to him. Setsuna nodded to her before looking back at Feldt.

"I don't know, I was going to be spending time with Mileina tonight" Feldt said but was surprised when Mileina pushed Feldt forward into Setsuna who caught her, both of them stood surprised that Setsuna was holding onto her shoulders until he released her after she stood back up straight. Feldt looked over to Mileina, "What was that about?"

"Go ahead and talk you two, I can get everything ready by myself. Came back in about..." Mileina stopped to count in her head, "60 minutes" she finally answered.

"Why that long?" Feldt asked seeing that as being a really long time to pick out a movie.

"I want to be very precise with my options" Mileina answered. Setsuna and Feldt looked at each other before they headed down the hallway with Setsuna leading the way. Feldt looked back and saw Mileina giving Feldt a thumb up just before she went back into the room.

"So...where are we going?" Feldt asked Setsuna who kept quiet as they reached an elevator which made her quiet seeing as how it just answered her question for him. The elevator ride never felt so long to Feldt they would take only a few seconds but this one felt like it was several minutes to just be alone with Setsuna.

"I have a surprise for you" Setsuna finally said once the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Feldt sighed seeing the 00 seven swords under repairs.

"This isn't really a surprise for someone unless they would like it Setsuna" Feldt sighed but Setsuna leaped through the zero-G ignoring Ian who yelled at him a bunch.

"If you even think about taking that thing out again Setsuna I swear that I will never repair another one of your Gundams as long as I live!" Ian shouted as he left the room.

Feldt remained standing in the hanger for several minutes waiting until she saw Setsuna's head peek out of 00's cockpit hatch and look around. She couldn't help but keep herself from laughing at how silly he looked until he moved the rest of his body out...except for his arms which were behind his back. Setsuna glided back down right in front of Feldt with a small smile from what she saw. "Okay what's up?" Feldt asked pointing to his arms.

"It's the surprise...close your eyes" Setsuna said calmly. Feldt sighed but did so, she kept her eyes closed shut until she felt something touch her right hand which startled her at first. "It's alright Feldt, it's just me" Setsuna's calming voice said to her as she felt him raise her hand up and kept it there until she felt something very hard and cold touch her hand, it was like a metal or something. "You can look now"

Feldt opened her eyes which went straight to her hand, her eyes widened as she saw what she was holding. She held the glass container up and looked through it to the flower with golden pedals that she had given Setsuna several weeks ago. "Setsuna this is..." Feldt couldn't even get the words out she was so shocked to see this flower.

"Took me a while but I did it" Setsuna said as he seemed to sound slightly embarrassed.

"This is just...I don't...you...wow" Feldt stuttered examining the container from top to bottom before she looked at Setsuna, "This is why?" Feldt asked holding the container close.

"Yes" Setsuna answered looking at 00, "Took me a while to do so but I managed" Setsuna kept staring at 00's eyes until he found something holding him from behind. Setsuna looked down and saw Feldt's arms around his chest.

"Why did you do it?" Feldt asked. To Setsuna it sounded like she was sad about it, "Why would you almost get yourself killed over something like this?" Feldt cried into his back while he continued to show no emotion. "Please tell me Setsuna"

"For you" Setsuna answered moving her arms away from him but kept holding her hands as he turned to face her, "I wanted to show that I cared but this was the only way that I could, besides...it's the best gift that I have ever been given by someone" Setsuna looked at her teary eyes while she only smiled at him, his blank eyes reflected her beauty.

"Never thought that you may have considered it as a gift...maybe just as a burden" Feldt laughed but stopped in surprise as Setsuna wiped one of her tears away.

"You shouldn't cry Feldt...it doesn't suit you" Setsuna said looking down slightly in shame letting Feldt go and backed away but Feldt walked after him, "I don't want you to feel that I didn't care about it" Setsuna said looking to the golden flower. "I don't care if everyone thinks that I'm a heartless person, I just at least want you of all people to know that I care."

Feldt moved in closer to Setsuna and stopped right in front of his face, "Everyone has a heart...even a Gundam" Feldt laughed with Setsuna looking at her curiously with that comment.

"A Gundam with a heart?" Setsuna asked not understanding how that could possibly work. Feldt leaned in and kissed Setsuna on his cheek which left a mark because his eyes were wide open...or at least slightly over half open in Setsuna's case. "A very big heart" Feldt said to him before backing away passing the flower to the elevator.

"What about that?" Setsuna asked pointing to the flower that floated between them.

"I gave it to you remember?" Feldt asked as the elevator shut.

Setsuna stood staring at the flower; it had caused so much to happen to him and Feldt that it made Setsuna wonder if it had a kind of its own. Setsuna glided over and grabbed it and held it tightly as he examined it all over, "A Gundam with a heart..." Setsuna repeated to himself thinking about what Feldt said. _"A very big heart" _her voice echoed in his head while he stared at his own reflection in the glass. "A heart huh?" Setsuna asked himself before he took the container under his arm and began going to the elevator himself and stood waiting for it to open but was shocked to see it open with Feldt still inside leaning against the wall of it. "Feldt what are you still here for?" Setsuna asked the girl who stayed quiet. Setsuna entered the elevator with the flower in hand and started the elevator and stood silent next to Feldt who did the same for a few seconds.

"I..." Feldt trailed off just before Setsuna looked at her.

"Feldt?" Setsuna asked her.

"I..." Feldt trailed off again but Setsuna heard her mumble something which he really couldn't make out.

"You what?" Setsuna asked now facing her body with his own.

Feldt looked up smiling brightly, "I love you" she finally said jumping into him, Setsuna let go of the flower before taking his arms around her back as she did the same, "I'm so sorry Setsuna. I don't care if you don't accept my feelings I think that you should at least know how I feel about you" Feldt said holding onto him tightly while he held her back.

"Who said that I don't eccept you?" Setsuna asked moving his head back to look at her eyes, "I..I.." Setsuna struggled with these new words, "I...love you too" Setsuna finally said before him and Feldt moved to kiss each other. They remained in that position for several seconds before the elevator opened and they heard a loud squeal beside them which startled the both of them. They turned and were embarrassed to find Mileina looking at them looking excited as ever.

"It worked and it only took 20 minutes!" she cheered. Setsuna and Feldt looked at each other and sighed seeing that it was obvious that everyone in the ship would know everything by the next day. "So...am I going to be an Auntie?" Mileina asked casually but Setsuna and Feldt stared at her in shock.

_The End!_

_sorry if it felt rushed but I had major writers block for a while and wanted to get this done for you all as soon as possible (ASAP) sorry if I made Setsuna or Feldt OOC but...I'm proud of my story and don't give a f***! Please R&R and have a great day! ^-^_


	5. Caring

_Surprise! Thought I'd do one more chapter for the sake of this pairing! Down with Pedoshipping (SetsunaxMarina) and up with Flowershipping! (SetsunaxFeldt)_

Setsuna looked along the programs of the 00 seven sword as it was being repaired by several Haro units. Over the last few days Ptolemy had returned to one of their Lagrange stations. _Repairs at 77%_ Setsuna read the fast moving readouts on the computer monitor looking back up to 00's face looking back to him. _"I almost was killed out there."_ Setsuna thought staring but then looked back down and sighed seeing Tieria on the computer screen. "You have an odd way to appear." Setsuna said staring at the screen as he was alone in the monitoring room.

"How else am I to present myself hmm? Shall I send you a twenty thousand worded E-mail?" Tieria asked jokingly but Setsuna just continued to stare at him blankly, "I was under the assumption that you were opening yourself up more" Tieria said surprised of Setsuna's old Exia pilot phase, "Especially after with you and Feldt Grace." Setsuna shrugged looking back up away from Tieria, "Did...something happen with you and her?" Tieria asked almost afraid of the answer.

"She deserves better." Setsuna said quietly Tieria barely hearing him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Tieria. I am a pilot and I've killed people, besides I've become too different from Feldt and the rest of everyone." Setsuna explained looking away to 00, "it would just prove to be too difficult to be around someone like me."

"Because you've become an Innovator you feel as though you're inferior?" Tieria asked not quite understanding what Setsuna was going on about, "That's an odd way of seeing things I suppose."

"That's not it, I just feel too different from them, I can use quantum brainwaves and they can't, Allelujah and Marie aren't here so I can't speak to them about it. There's no telling how long it could take for others to become Innovators, Feldt may never become one for all we know."

"If she were an Innovator would your feelings for her change?" Tieria asked.

"No." Setsuna responded quickly. Setsuna didn't even think for a second to respond, Setsuna responded to that question through the impulse to answer so, "Innovator or not Feldt would still be Feldt and I couldn't ask for anything more." Setsuna looked away again as Tieria disappeared from the terminal.

**Meanwhile**

"Question number eighty-four, what are your favourite foods?" Mileina asked looking over the pages of a book she had. For the last two hours Mileina had been asking Feldt questions which would determine if two people were a match for each other. "Feldt?" Mileina asked seeing Feldt sitting resting her head in her hands. "Hello?" Mileina tapped Feldt lightly who sprang up quickly looking around.

"Ptolemy launch preparations are complete!" Feldt shouted as she looked all around her, "...Huh?" Feldt looked behind her and blushed as Mileina was trying her best not to burst out laughing, "Dozed off again didn't I?" Feldt asked while Mileina nodded.

"Yup, you've been doing that a lot lately, when you're working, when you're eating and even now." Mileina explained setting the book to the side, "Have you been staying up late reading?" Mileina asked. She was curious when Feldt turned away, "Feldt?"

Feldt looked back with a red blush on her face, "Y-ya?" she asked feeling nervous.

"What's with the blush?" Mileina asked.

"Nothing!" Feldt said quickly looking away again.

"Why are you...Oh my gosh!" Mileina yelped in surprised as she seemed to put two and two together "Have you and Setsuna been...doing that?" Mileina asked while Feldt stiffened up.

"N-no! That's not it I j-just...I have to go!" Feldt dashed from the bed and out the door leaving a quick force of air that blew Mileina hair around.

"Wow...Setsuna and Feldt are staying up late reading together?" Mileina asked herself.

Feldt was running fast down the halls but quickly landed into someone knocking them and her against the wall, "I'm so sorry!" Feldt said looking up to see the curious expression of Setsuna, "Setsuna!" Feldt said happily wrapping her arms around him and brushing her cheek against his chest.

"I was wondering if I was going to run into you...but looks like it was the other way around and more literal." Setsuna said brushing Feldt's back, "Why were you running though?" Setsuna asked.

Feldt pulled her head back, "Well I kind of panicked when Mileina seemed to be catching onto something very private."

"Something that I know about?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes."

"Something anyone else knows besides us?"

"No."

"Is it an activity?"

"Yes."

"Do many people do it?"

"Yes."

"Is it often?"

Feldt stared blankly at Setsuna while he did the same with her until he caught on, "OH, that!" Setsuna thought finally getting it, "Uh ya, I'd say often." Feldt dug her head into Setsuna's chest again giggling which left Setsuna quite confused, "What's so funny?"

"You are." Feldt responded slightly muffled by Setsuna's uniform.

**Later**

Lockon was looking around the halls until he looked ahead and saw Miss. Sumeragi seemed to be looking around as well, "Hey what's up?" Lockon asked stopping against the wall.

"I'm looking for Feldt, I needed to ask her a question and I can't find her." Miss. Sumeragi said looking over her shoulder, "Have you seen her around?"

"Not for a few hours, have you tried asking Mileina?" Lockon answered thinking, _"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Setsuna around either."_

"I did and she said the same thing as you did."

Lockon started thinking but shrugged, "It wasn't anything important any, just wanted to see if Setsuna wanted to talk sense Lasse is resting."

"Shouldn't you be taking his shift then?" Miss. Sumeragi asked looking over.

"Uh..." was the only thing to escape Lockon's mouth as he tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind. "I guess I should go do that." Lockon said nervously as he slowly began nudging away down the hallway.

Miss. Sumeragi sighed walking away but stopped hearing something and looked down the hall toward Feldt's room. Miss. Sumeragi walked down and stopped to the door and listened but couldn't hear anything. "Feldt?" Miss. Sumeragi asked knocking on the door "Are you there?" she asked but there was only silence. Sumeragi shrugged and turned away and walked away to the elevator to look on another floor.

Setsuna stared at the door while Miss. Sumeragi was there but then once she was gone he sighed in relief, "Feldt?" Setsuna asked looking over to Feldt who was asleep naked under the covers next to Setsuna. Setsuna nudged her shoulder but Feldt only yawned and wrapped her arm around her pillow, Setsuna brushed Feldt's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before he gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

Feldt opened an eye as Setsuna moved away, she smiled Setsuna was sitting in the way of the lamp behind him and gave what seemed like an aura, "Setsuna?" Feldt asked sitting up but yelped as her blanket started falling off and held it tight over her chest, "Don't look!" Feldt blushed looking away but Setsuna chuckled wrapping one of his arms around Feldt. "But I guess you already have..." Feldt said quietly her cheeks turning pink.

"You're just too cute." Setsuna smiled brushing his cheek against Feldt's.

"How long have I been asleep?" Feldt asked looking over Setsuna's shoulder to her digital clock, "I was out for seven hours?" Feldt asked.

"Yes." Setsuna answered nodding, "I've been waiting for you to get up."

"I'm sorry." Feldt sighed leaning her head against Setsuna's bare shoulder, "Haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Because of me?" Setsuna asked looking over. Setsuna sat watching Feldt waiting for a response but heard nothing, "Feldt?" Setsuna asked and heard her quietly breathing. "Feldt." Setsuna said tapping her other shoulder, Feldt quickly jolted awake.

"Wha-where?" Feldt stuttered looking around.

"You dozed off again." Setsuna answered patting her back gently, "You've been doing that a lot, when you're working, when you're eating and even now." Setsuna said. Feldt quietly giggled, "What now?" Setsuna chuckled happy to see Feldt smiling.

"You said the exact same thing as Mileina did earlier." Feldt responded wiping a tear from her eyes from laughing too much. "Odd that the same question comes from two different people." Feldt said smiling. Setsuna stared at her silently as any trace of a smile of any kind disappeared from his face, "Is something wrong Setsuna?" Feldt asked poking his cheek.

"No, I'm fine." Setsuna reassured her resting his head on her shoulder while Feldt stroked his cheek gently.

**Later**

Setsuna slipped the short blue jacket of his uniform on before he zipped up his pants and looked to Feldt fixing her hair. "How should we do this Setsuna?" Feldt asked fixing her hair into its usual look.

"You should exit first to survey the outside, if anyone sees you leave your own room it won't be suspicious. If it is clear knock on the door as the signal and I'll exit." Setsuna explained leaning next to the door watching Feldt slip her own short pink uniform on.

"Good plan." Feldt nodded and walked to the door and opened it to peek outside quickly and she could see the hallways were empty, "it's clear Setsuna." Feldt whispered peeking her head back into the room to have Setsuna surprise her with a kiss on her nose. "Eeeep!" Feldt squealed surprised but slapped her hand over her mouth for a moment looking back outside not hearing anything. "It's still clear..." she sighed as Setsuna walked passed her to look around himself. "That was unfair Setsuna." Feldt said quietly pushing his shoulder.

"Define fair." Setsuna said walking away a few feet then looked over, "I'll see you later alright?" Setsuna asked over while Feldt nodded and waved over.

"Alright, I love you." She called over while Setsuna nodded back.

"I love you too." Setsuna said just loud enough for her to hear, _"Feldt is Feldt and that's all I could ask for." _Setsuna thought before he continued down the hallway to continue his job as a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being.

_The End?...Up to you all, if you all want me to continue with story just say so in your review and I will. ^.^...sorry for it being so short. *sweatdrop*_

_Please leave reviews and have a great day!_


	6. Relaxing

_It shall continue! ^.^ _

Setsuna sat in silence next to Feldt who had several bags next to her. Setsuna was wearing his usual Earth wear with his red scarf flapping in the slight breeze while Feldt had herself a green T-shirt and blue jeans; they sat and watched a fountain across from them as several people would be constantly be walking passed them. Feldt would overhear people talking about her and Setsuna, things like..._"Isn't that sweet" _or _"Wonder if that's his idea of taking a girl on a date"._ Feldt sighed and leaned back slightly until she heard a loud crunching sound, she looked over to Setsuna who had taken a bite out of some kind of sandwich that he seemed to get out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Feldt asked smelling what seemed like pepperoni from it.

"It's a pizza sub" Setsuna answered in-between bites, "You want one?" Setsuna asked as he begun to dig into his pocket for money.

"No, I'm fine" Feldt said but then the bench slightly vibrated from her stomach growling. Feldt looked back to Setsuna who had a couple dollars held out toward her as he waited for her to take it.

"We'll be out here all day, you might as well" Setsuna said calmly while Feldt took the money and got up to a food stand she didn't see too far away, "I just wonder why Miss. Sumeragi wanted just the two of us to go get supplies" Setsuna remained sitting and closed his eyes for a few moments as he continued to eat thinking back to several hours ago.

**Flashback**

"Why us?" Feldt asked Miss. Sumeragi when the crew meeting had just ended.

"Is there something wrong with getting a few things from Earth for the crew?" she asked back smiling, "You and Setsuna can have chance to relax and stay down there as long as you need to, Tieria will be able to get you both tickets when you need to leave."

"Will he pay for other things?" Feldt asked hopingly.

"No, only the tickets to and back, we don't want the governments to suspect something sense they are in control of the Celestial Being mothership." She explained but then her attention was drawn away from Feldt to the door to see Setsuna standing in the doorway watching them both, "Yes Setsuna?"

"I want to hear the details of our mission as well." Setsuna responded blankly but Sumeragi sighed hanging her head down and slapping her hand over her face.

"It isn't a mission Setsuna; it's a chore for you both to attend to sense you both haven't spent any time together so I think you should both bond a bit." Miss. Sumeragi said not noticing Setsuna and Feldt looking at one another thinking the same thing.

"Roger." Setsuna responded turning to leave the room.

"I'll give your budget out while you both get dressed."

"Dressed?" Setsuna asked looking back stopping.

"You both aren't considering to go in uniform are you?" Miss. Sumeragi asked also glancing over, "Just hurry and go." Setsuna turned and left leaving Feldt with Miss. Sumeragi.

"So I guess I should get ready as well!" Feldt smiled nervously turning to leave but was stopping by Miss. Sumeragi.

"You know, I've been noticing over the weeks that you and Setsuna seem to disappear."

"That is odd."

"At the same time."

"..."

"Is there something going on Feldt?" Sumeragi asked but Feldt looked away.

"No, everything is fine, just odd timing is it." Feldt answered walking away from Miss. Sumeragi, "I should get ready then."

**End Flashback**

"Setsuna?" Feldt asked poking him on the cheek. Setsuna blinked several times surprised at felt's appearance as she held her own sandwich. "You zoned out." Feldt said sitting down next to him unwrapping her wrap and took a bite, "Wow, tastes like meat, peppers, cheese, and mushrooms." Feldt said surprised by the wrap looking at it seeing the tomato sauce. "Wow." Setsuna chuckled seeing Feldt so amused by the wrap then took another bite out of it, "And the buns are so warm and crispy...have you ever seen anything like this Setsuna?" Feldt poked Setsuna's shoulder. He looked over and was surprised to see Feldt's face was covered in the sauce.

"Uh Feldt." Setsuna said pointing to the sauce on her face.

"Oh...I made a mess?" Feldt asked scratching her head nervously before Setsuna passed her a napkin and wiped her face, "Better?" she asked but was surprised as Setsuna moved right in front of her eyeing her closely, "Setsuna?" Feldt asked but froze and her face turned bright pink as Setsuna licked the right corner of her mouth to get the last bit of sauce.

"Got it." Setsuna smiled to Feldt while she stared in surprise, "You alright?"

Feldt nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, just surprised." She responded setting the wrap down. Setsuna took it and his and insured they were wrapped tightly before he placed them into the bag.

"In case we get hungry again later." Setsuna told her standing up helping her stand.

"Right, we should get started in finding things for everyone."

"Setsuna? Feldt?" a familiar voice reached the pair who looked and were happy to see Allelujah jogging toward them both, "What are you both doing here?" Allelujah asked stopping to catch his breath.

"Allelujah Haptism." Setsuna replied blankly now that he and Feldt weren't alone to talk, "Is Marie Parfacy with you?" Setsuna asked but a slight glitter of silver hair answered his question as Marie stopped next to Allelujah.

"Wow, small world." Marie smiled looking to Setsuna and then back to Feldt, "How have you both been, it's been weeks."

"Weeks are nothing compared to how months would be." Setsuna responded.

"Setsuna and I are here to pick some things for everyone back at Ptolemy." Feldt answered, "We've both been fine thanks."

"Anything going on between you two?" Marie asked eying the pair who looked back and forth at one another nervously but did their best to hide it.

"Marie." Allelujah chuckled.

"I'm kidding!" Marie laughed patting Feldt on the shoulder. "How have you been Feldt?"

"I've been well, so has Setsuna." Feldt answered while Setsuna nodded staring at Allelujah in his heavy blue jacket and jeans.

"Marie and I just decided to come by the city and see what's changed and see if there are any statues of us." Allelujah laughed being nudged by Marie. "Joking, Joking!" Allelujah continued laughing with Marie. Feldt looked to Setsuna thinking how they have never laughed like that together, Setsuna would chuckle quietly but that was the closest to laughing she had seen him do. "You guys need any help?" Allelujah suggested eyeing Setsuna looking over their list and quickly snatched it to look over it.

"Allelujah!" Setsuna said surprised trying to snatch the note but Allelujah managed to keep it out of the young man's hands.

"Seems that Lockon is needy...same with Ian, he needs new tools and Mil-" Allelujah was interrupted by Setsuna grasping his entire arm with one hand and tearing the paper of Allelujah's hand with the other, "That was rude."

"I asked for it back, you didn't give it back so I took it back." Setsuna responded folding up the paper and slipped it into his shirt. "Feldt and I are fine without your help."

"Maybe if Allelujah and I help you we'll be able to do something together, we may never see each other for a long, LONG time." Marie insisted fixing her backpack, "Please?"

Feldt nodded while Setsuna rolled his eyes, "Sure that would be great." Feldt smiled to Marie. Both girls went off to find what Mileina needed, Feldt memorized the list.

"Just us Setsuna." Allelujah chuckled looking to Setsuna but was surprised to see Setsuna already walking away, "Wait up!" Allelujah called jogging after Setsuna. "You seem like you don't want us around." Allelujah commented almost walking into someone but dodged out of the way fast before looking to apologize.

"How have you and Marie been?" Setsuna asked just as they exited the park, Setsuna looked over his shoulder and saw Feldt and Marie were crossing another street and seemed to be having fun talking, Setsuna was glad Feldt was happy.

"I've been well, Marie as well. We're planning on going to take a trip to the old Human Reform League territory...pay our respects to colonel Smirnov." Allelujah answered putting his hands into his pocket, "Maybe stay there for a few weeks and see what there is to do." While Allelujah continued talking Setsuna started thinking back again to a couple hours ago.

**Flashback**

"We're here Feldt." Setsuna whispered nudging Feldt as she slept most of the trip to the surface. Setsuna and Feldt had just finished their ride on the linear train, Setsuna stayed awake for the entire ride while Feldt rested.

"Hmm?" Feldt murmured looking around while Setsuna reached under his seat to grab their bags. "We're here already?" she asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. Setsuna helped her to her feet as Feldt had to suddenly get used to the gravity, "Whoa!" Feldt nearly fell but Setsuna caught her and pulled her back up.

"Easy Feldt, we're not in space anymore." Setsuna reminded her while he slipped his bag over his shoulder while he held onto her bag. "Maybe I should handle your bag for now, until you start to feel more...sturdy." Setsuna had to think of a term that would work. Once they both exited the train Feldt looked around curiously, she hadn't used the linear trains in years and when she did she wasn't looking around much sense her face was always looking at data for the armed interventions...surprised herself that she hadn't already become blind.

"It feels a lot heavier now that's for sure." Feldt said but was surprised when Setsuna kissed her cheek, "Setsuna!" she yelped looking around but remembered that they weren't on Ptolemy, no one knew them so they could kiss and it wouldn't make any difference.

"Feldt we're-"

"I remember...sorry, I'm just used to Ptolemy." She whispered blushing as Setsuna snuck another kiss.

"It's alright, we can get things done then we can use whatever time remains for our own activities." Setsuna told her before he remembered something and moved himself and Feldt out of the way of people coming by to get their luggage. "We should move elsewhere." Setsuna said quietly while Feldt nodded and the pair went to check with security so they could leave.

**End Flashback**

"Setsuna?" Allelujah asked nudging his shoulder.

"What?" Setsuna asked back stopping to look at Allelujah.

"We're at the store for some of that stuff on the list for Lockon." Allelujah told Setsuna turning toward the store with Setsuna right behind him. "Let's buy some CD's for the guy." Allelujah said and smiled happily as they walked in a cool breeze of the air conditioning hit them, "That hits the spot." Setsuna nodded while he started looking around but stopped looking out the door.

"So much for us being alone..." Setsuna thought sighing loudly before he looked back to assist Allelujah to find some _"UVERworld"_ CDs.

_Sorry for these chapters getting short everyone but wanted to get this one out and to do so letting you know that this story will be continued...and...for the future...how do you all feel about SetsunaxFeldt lemon? Should it be written or just implied? _


	7. Resting

_Ok so a lemon shall be done...in a couple chapters _

Setsuna and Allelujah had met back up with Feldt and Marie after several hours. Setsuna and Allelujah found some CDs that Lockon wanted while Marie and Feldt found some books and movies that Mileina wanted. "Are you two going to stick around then?" Feldt asked Marie as they were walking down the sidewalk while the sun was setting in the distance.

"Of course, now that we found out you're here." Marie smiled.

"That's so great!" Feldt smiled. Both girls squealed happily while Allelujah chuckled. Feldt noticed Setsuna looking ahead seeming bored and tired, "Setsuna?" Feldt asked to get his attention. Setsuna looked over, "Is something wrong?" Feldt asked.

"What? No. Nothing is wrong." Setsuna answered looking back ahead, "We should find a hotel to stay in." Setsuna said as he slowly picked up the pace.

"No rush Setsuna." Allelujah reassured him but Setsuna seemed to slowly get faster, "Wait up!" Allelujah called while Marie and Feldt jogged after them.

"Setsuna hold on!" Feldt called but didn't expect Setsuna to stop suddenly and stopped inches from him, "What is wrong with you?" Feldt asked while Allelujah and Marie glanced at one another confused by Setsuna's actions. When Feldt walked to Setsuna's side but he turned his head away to keep his face out of sight. "Is something wrong?"

"...No, we should just hurry." Setsuna said as he started to walk but Feldt grasped his left hand and stopped him.

"Setsuna..." she started but he looked over his shoulder and left her slightly startled as for a second his eyes appeared gold before they darkened back to their ember color. _"What was that?"_ Feldt thought staring then remembered about how Setsuna was now an Innovator so that must have been an example of his new genetics.

"What happened there?" Allelujah asked surprised to see Setsuna's Innovator eyes.

"Just further evidence of what makes me so different from you all." Setsuna answered looking down to Feldt's hand still holding tightly onto his left hand, Setsuna used the hand to hold Feldt's hand. _"Feldt..."_ Setsuna thought but snapped out of it remembering Allelujah and Marie were right there so Setsuna quickly took his hand back from Feldt.

"Is something going on?" Allelujah asked pointing to the pair who were looking away from one another, "Are you both..."

"No!" Both Setsuna and Feldt called at the same time looking at Allelujah.

"They're just bonding Allelujah." Marie reassured him.

"I suppose you're right." Allelujah shrugged.

"We still don't have everything Setsuna." Feldt said looking at the list seeing they only got half.

"We can stay here as long as we want remember? We can get the rest tomorrow...I just want to sleep." Setsuna sighed walking away.

"I'm feeling kind of tired as well; maybe we should call it a night." Allelujah said while Marie nodded.

"Agreed. Stores will be closing up around this time." Marie said as they all started walking after Setsuna. They all continued walking down the sidewalk seeing several front entrances to stores closing.

"Why are stores closing? Wouldn't they stay open if we're in the city?" Feldt asked.

"It is a weekend night." Marie answered pointing to a large television screen on a building on the intersection, in the corner of the screen was a clock and displayed the date...even a weather forecast for the next few hours. Setsuna, Feldt, Allelujah, and Marie stopped by the crosswalk and could see the hotel they were going to stay at further down the street. "People are bound to want to visit their family."

"We'll have to get dinner though because I am starving." Allelujah sighed feeling his stomach growl, "I could really go for a good meal."

"Same." Marie laughed. Setsuna and Feldt stared as Allelujah put his arm around Marie and she rested her head against his chest. Setsuna and Feldt looked at each other and chuckled for a few moments until Feldt's nose twitched and quickly turned her head to sneeze.

"Achoo!" Feldt sneezed loudly startling Allelujah and Marie and they both looked over. "Oh geez that was a good one." Feldt laughed but Setsuna was looking at her with a concerned looked on his face. "You alright Setsuna?" Feldt asked.

"I'm wondering if you are." Setsuna answered placing the back of his hand on Feldt's forehead, "I'll see if a drugstore is still open with some medicine." Setsuna said backing away, "Meet me back at the hotel, I'll catch up with you!" Setsuna called running off leaving them staring at him.

Feldt sighed hanging her head down, "He worries too much." Feldt sighed.

"Oh ho ho!" Allelujah smiled looking over Feldt's left shoulder, "Something IS going on?"

"I take back what I said before, this is really interesting." Marie smiled as she appeared looking over Feldt's right shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell what? There's nothing going on!" Feldt responded backing away from the pair, "Setsuna worries about me too much as I...Uh, I'm just another member of the crew and uh, he might think Ptolemy could be at risk if I was to fall ill." Feldt said thinking of a fast excuse.

"Nice try." Marie giggled patting Feldt's shoulder.

**Meanwhile**

Setsuna looked through the different kinds of liquids to take, _"What contains vitamin C?"_ Setsuna thought looking over until he noticed a bottle of mint looking things. Setsuna picked it up and looked over it, _"Pills of pure vitamin C..."_ Setsuna thought and took it. Setsuna walked away to pay for it but stopped looking at another isle. Setsuna looked around as he walked to the isle and looked along until he spotted a shelf with a small section of small boxes, "Should get at least one..." Setsuna thought snatching one of the small boxes and turned to go pay for the two items. Setsuna sighed looked to a magazine next to him reading the article as how it was reading about new Earth Federation mobile suits were just unveiled, the GN-XIV. Setsuna looked over the green mobile suit seeing the violet eyes looking in an actual pose holding its rifle upward and its left hand opened showing its claws toward the camera.

"Great new mobile suit isn't it?" a female voice asked Setsuna from behind. Setsuna nodded faintly, "it would be good if our military had Gundams but close enough am I right?" she asked.

Setsuna looked over his shoulder, "The military has good enough suits, Gundam would just-" Setsuna froze and stared at the red haired woman's yellow eyes. "W-what is your name?" Setsuna asked feeling his throat tighten.

"Mehna Carmine." She answered holding her hand out, "Good to meet you Mister...?"

Setsuna shook her hand, "Kamal Majirif." Setsuna responded slowly hidden the small box out of Mehna's sight, "You just look someone I know." He added taking his hand back. Setsuna looked over body seeing her thigh high boots and violet short skirted dress.

"Alright...like what you see Kamal?" Mehna asked teasingly while Setsuna looked away blushing, "You already have a girlfriend?" she asked setting her plastic shopping bag down to slide her cellphone open to look at something.

"Yes." Setsuna replied, "Sorry but I do already have one." Setsuna said walking ahead to pay. The woman working scanned the container and the small box and when she scanned the box she looked to Setsuna then to Mehna then shrugged. "Oh crap that's not the situation!" Setsuna thought trying not to blush.

"That's good. A good looking guy like yourself shouldn't be single." Mehna smiled setting her cellphone away and picked her bag back up.

"Me and her are just taking a few days from work to come to the city."

"Ah, you work in space?"

"Yes."

"What do you both do?"

"...I'm a pilot and she works as a technician."

"That's cool. I'm an Astrophysicist myself." Mehna replied while Setsuna stepped to the side to let Mehna step ahead to pay for her things, "Pays well but sometimes it can be hell."

"Yes well I need to go. It was nice meeting you Mehna." Setsuna replied waving to her and turned to leave.

"Bye Kamal, maybe we'll see each other again." Mehna called over.

"Maybe." Setsuna called back before the automated door to the store slid shut, _"Way different from Nena."_ Setsuna thought turning to head down the sidewalk. Setsuna continued down the street retracing his steps and noticed a trailer for a movie coming out in a few months, _"Celestial Being the movie?"_ Setsuna thought curiously and kept walking until he was stopped by walking into a metal pole. "Ow."

**Later**

Allelujah sighed laying face down on his bed, "Where is Setsuna at?..." Allelujah thought quietly until he heard knock on the door, "Who's there?" Allelujah asked looking up toward the door.

"It's the milkman." Setsuna responded jokingly, "Now please open the door." Allelujah let Setsuna in who walked in to slip his scarf off and tossed it onto a lamp. Setsuna looked around the room seeing it was large and two separate beds with a lamp beside each one. "Not that much room...where are the girls?" Setsuna asked looking over at the container of vitamin C.

"Room 128" Allelujah answered, "Just turn right when you walk out." Allelujah said walking over to his bag to take out his pajamas, "So what did you go get?" Allelujah asked while Setsuna tucked his hand into one pocket while he held up the container of vitamins.

"Just these." Setsuna replied then turned to walk away but stopped, "We'll go out again tomorrow together again right?"

"Ya of course, Marie and I have no plans."

Setsuna walked away snatching his scarf back. Marie and Feldt were around the room checking everything out until Setsuna got to the door and knocked, "Can I come in?" Setsuna asked before Marie clicked the door open.

"Hello Setsuna." Marie greeted letting him pass her before closing the door. Setsuna set the container onto a desk and saw Feldt looking through a book she had found in the drawer near her bed. Setsuna sat beside her looking over at the book, "What are you reading?"

"The bible." Feldt replied setting it down again to lean against Setsuna, "I feel so tired after walking all day." She sighed closing her eyes; Setsuna brushed her hair out of her face.

Marie smiled backing out, "I'll leave you two alone then." She closed the room to head back to her and Allelujah's room.

"I know that doesn't interest you." Feldt sighed snuggling closer to Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"You just made it seem like that you didn't care for religion and all that stuff so I just assumed that you wouldn't...like it..." Feldt explained before yawning. Setsuna kissed her cheek and lay back, Feldt lay next to Setsuna and snuggled next to him. "We're finally alone...but too tired to do anything really..." she yawned again while Setsuna grabbed the TV remote and decided to turn it on but hit the wrong button and the lights in the room went out.

"My bad." Setsuna said surprised pressing several buttons but was unable to see anything doing so.

"Can I see?" Feldt asked trying to grab the remote and push buttons.

"Ow, your nails are scratching my hand."

"Sorry."

"Wait I think I found it!"

"Ow! That was my nose Setsuna." Feldt laughed while Setsuna sat wondering how that happened, "How did you mistake my nose for a button on the remote?"

"I have no idea, where did the remote go then?" Setsuna asked feeling around around a short yelp from Feldt startled him, "Sorry Feldt!"

"Your hands are cold." Feldt said as Setsuna felt the bed shake a bit from her moving, "Where did it go?" Feldt asked until a dim gold light appeared next to her and she looked over and smiled seeing it was Setsuna's eyes.

"Does this help?" Setsuna asked looking around and stopped sighing seeing Feldt smiling and holding the remote, "Cheater."

"You're the cheater, things were getting entertaining." Feldt said sticking her tongue out while Setsuna tried to grab the remote, "Come get it." Feldt laughed turning to get away but Setsuna grabbed her pulling her back toward him, "Let go." Feldt laughed while Setsuna chuckled as she squirmed around.

"I think that I win." Setsuna said as Feldt stopped and looked over his shoulder to Setsuna, Feldt then looked to the remote pushing the button to have the lights turn back on. Feldt looked back but was feeling disappointed seeing Setsuna's eyes were back to his normal ember. Setsuna leaned down close to Feldt's face, "If I won does that mean I get a prize?" Setsuna asked while Feldt blushed.

"I guess so..." Feldt said quietly which only made Setsuna smirk hearing her cute voice like that. Feldt brought herm lips to meet Setsuna's and they kissed as Setsuna started to lean onto his back while Feldt lay on top of him.

"Wait, wait." Setsuna said sitting up while Feldt started kissing his neck. Setsuna slipped his hand into his pocket to pull the small box out, "We should try these." Setsuna said as Feldt looked over curious and blinked several times and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Why did you get condoms?" Feldt asked sitting back laughing while Setsuna looked to the small box then back.

"Isn't that what most men would get?" Setsuna asked while Feldt shrugged.

"You're not like most men." Feldt said, "Don't try to act different than how you really are."

Setsuna nodded then looked at the box then back, "But...do we?" Setsuna asked while Feldt stared confused but sighed hanging her head down.

"I'm too tired...I want to sleep." she sighed falling onto Setsuna and passed out right then.

Setsuna stared at her surprised but smiled kissing the top of her head as he tossed the small box of condoms aside before using the remote to turn the lights out before he wrapped his arms around Feldt and quickly fell asleep with her in his arms.

_This is version two of the chapter...I thought about how it ended originally and Feldt was kinda...a little out there._


	8. Troubling

Feldt lifted her head up lazily to look around the dimly lit room. She could barely see anything due to her bad eyesight at the moment, _"Where am I?"_ Feldt thought as she went ahead and dug under the covers again pulling them over her bare shoulders. "Wait..." Feldt glided her hand down her shoulder and to her hips where she Feldt the fabric of her underwear. "Why am I half naked?" Feldt thought sitting up, _"I just remembered the hotel but when did I...Setsuna..." _Feldt sighed looking beside her and saw Setsuna lying on his side fast asleep. Feldt grabbed her pillow and was about to smash Setsuna with it but then he rolled onto his back and his peaceful expression calmed Feldt down. "I'll ask him the reason later..." Feldt decided turning and letting herself fall back onto the bed making it shake slightly.

"Feldt..." Setsuna mumbled in his sleep, Feldt looked over her shoulder and giggled at the sight of Setsuna talking in his sleep. Feldt decided to try to have a little fun with him like this.

"Hey Setsuna, you need to launch in 00 right now, all launching procedures are done." Feldt said trying to sound as serious as possible without laughing. "There are 3 targets."

"Roger...00...Setsuna F. Seiei...launching..." Feldt ducked as Setsuna threw his fist into the air then dropped his arm down right in front of Feldt. "...Trans-Am..." Setsuna said again turning away taking his arm back and rolled into a ball pulling most of the covers with him. Feldt slapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Setsuna is still working even in his dreams." Feldt giggled moving to get up.

"No...stop it..." Setsuna muttered clenching onto the covers. Feldt looked over confused by his sudden change, "What are you?...Make it stop!" Setsuna started shouting in his sleep rolling back onto his back in a cold sweat.

"Setsuna?" Feldt asked surprised running to the other side to grab onto his shoulders, "Setsuna, wake up." Feldt gave Setsuna a slight shake and then his eyes opened wide and he sat up panting heavily as sweat rolled down his body. "Are you okay?" Feldt asked sitting down next to Setsuna holding onto his shoulders still a little shaken by what happened.

"I am." Setsuna responded in between breaths, "You just startled me." Setsuna said wiping his forehead but Feldt grasped his hand and held it tightly.

"Don't lie. You were having a nightmare; I've been noticing it lately." Feldt said remembering some nights when they would sleep together that in the night Setsuna would experience night terrors like this. "If something is bothering you then tell me."

"I can't explain it to you properly." Setsuna said taking his other hand to put it on Feldt's chin, "trust me when I say there's nothing wrong, I can handle anything." Setsuna reassured her with a small smirk but was caught off guard while Feldt then grabbed both his hands and set them onto his lap and leaned into his face.

"Now tell me why you stripped me down to my underwear." Feldt said with a death glare which left Setsuna even startled.

"Well...it isn't healthy to sleep in the same clothes you spent the day in...or so I've heard." Setsuna explained, "I couldn't dress you in your pajamas or you'd wake up."

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could get changed then?" Feldt asked.

"Because I didn't want to interrupt your rest." Setsuna responded. Feldt sighed walking over to the dresser to grab her bags and gave a slight sneeze before looking over to the top of the dresser where those pills Setsuna got were.

"Maybe I should have taken a few..." Feldt thought out loud.

"Did you say something?" Setsuna asked but Feldt turned back smiling and shook her head as she grabbed a couple of the pills and a change of clothes and snuck toward the bathroom to shower before changing into a new outfit. Setsuna slipped his own shirt on and got up to open the blinds in the room where the sunlight lit up the room fast. _"What time is it?"_ Setsuna thought looking over to the clock, _"11:22"_ Setsuna read the electronic clock over to his right. Setsuna heard a knock on the door and then walked over to check, Setsuna got to the door and pushed a button on the controls by the door and then the camera on the door displayed an image on the control console showing Allelujah in a new change of clothes by Marie waiting outside the door. Setsuna opened the door slightly and peeked out, "Hello."

"Hey Setsuna, Allelujah and I were wondering if you were up to going out soon." Marie said while Allelujah nodded, "Also...Sorry that we couldn't get you and Feldt separate rooms, must have felt awkward." Marie laughed nervously while Setsuna shrugged.

"Not really. I slept on the floor and she had the bed." Setsuna lied.

"You didn't use a pillow?" Allelujah asked seeing the bed through the small opening with both of its pillows.

"...I just put it back on the bed after Feldt woke up. I didn't sleep much anyway, had to stay awake to monitor the room in the event of something happening." Setsuna said, "Its part of my job to make sure nothing happens." Setsuna explained knowing damn well that he was out like a log.

"Okay. Also sorry to ask but after we get the last of those things you need for everyone at Ptolemy would you both want to go to the water park?" Allelujah asked, "Pretty please?"

Setsuna thought for a second but shrugged, "Sorry but no, Feldt and I do not have the right attire to go."

The bathroom door opened slightly and Feldt peeked out with a towel around her head, "I want to go!" Feldt pouted which Setsuna turned away from, "C'mon Setsuna, I'm sure there's a store in this entire city that sells swimming wear." Setsuna kept his back to Feldt, "Pleeease?"

Setsuna looked over and sighed, "Very well...we'll go." Setsuna said looking back to Allelujah and Marie who were staring at him baffled. "What's wrong?"

"You two are just acting like a couple." Marie said blinking. Setsuna stared at them blankly and slowly closed the door with a loud click and then locked it. Setsuna looked back to Feldt, "Are you done or wanted me to have a peek?" Setsuna asked Feldt who slowly pulled herself behind the door more.

"I'll let you know when I'm finished." Feldt said before she stuck her tongue out at Setsuna then quickly retreated back in to finish cleaning up.

**Later**

Setsuna took a bite of a sandwich he got from the restaurant in the hotel but they couldn't stay long as they needed to go. "You really like those things." Feldt commented as her, Setsuna, Allelujah, and Marie all were walking down the sidewalk.

"There's something really good about them." Setsuna responded taking another bite but Feldt grabbed it out of his hand, "Hey!" Setsuna started but froze as Feldt took a bite out of it, "Just go buy your own."

"I never had breakfast so it's fair." Feldt said taking another bite but almost bit her hand; she looked and saw Setsuna had it again but held high. "Give it back!" Feldt laughed trying to jump and get it but Setsuna was managing to just barely keep it out of her range.

"I'll tear it in half." Setsuna insisted lowering his arms and ripped the sandwich in half. Feldt stared at them and looked between them both, "What's wrong now?" Setsuna asked but smirked as Feldt used her fingers to mark the size of one of the halves and then used that measurement to compare the size to the other one. "You'll find they're the exact same size." Setsuna said but Feldt grabbed one fast. "Told you."

"Nope. This one is larger." Feldt insisted as she took another bite.

"What? That's impossible." Setsuna said looking at his half then to Feldt's, "You're lying." Setsuna said but Feldt shrugged, "Please tell me you're joking."

Allelujah and Marie both stared in disbelieve at how Setsuna and Feldt were acting, _"They have to be dating or something." _Marie whispered to Allelujah who nodded back.

**Later**

Setsuna was looking over the bottle of wine; it was one of a few kinds of drinks that Miss. Sumeragi wanted, over the last few months she had begun to drink less and mostly on special occasions. _"Don't they sell older bottles? I heard that it's supposed to be better older or something...wait...is that how it works?"_ Setsuna thought looking at the bottle then set it back on the shelf. "I'm not the right person for this." Setsuna sighed looking along the shelf trying to look at the different bottle sizes and the price to determine which contained more but cost the least.

Feldt was in another isle looking through some magazines that Lockon wanted but sighed seeing as how they were ones filled with girls in bathing suits. "I have no idea what I'm looking for." Feldt sighed scratching her head thinking but whenever people walked by she looked over to the magazines about daily news.

"Maybe just pick something that's cheap." Allelujah suggested walking by with a handful of fruit flavoured grain bars.

"All of it is the same price." Feldt responded looking back between them, "I can't choose over magazines about girls in bathing suits."

Setsuna walked by looking at the bottle in his hand and without looking grabbed a magazine and handed it to Feldt, "Easy."

"Hey, Kamal!" a familiar voice called to Setsuna who almost dropped the bottle as he felt his blood run cold. Setsuna slowly turned around while Allelujah tilted his head to the side baffled seeing Mehna walking toward them. "Funny seeing you here, are you falling me around or something?" Mehna joked while Allelujah looked over to Setsuna.

"...Hello Mehna." Setsuna said looking over faking a friendly smile, "Small world seeing you here."

"I know right? I was just going by here I was going to the water park." Mehna said while Allelujah's jaw dropped. Mehna noticed Feldt looking at her, "Hello...Oh! You're Kamal's girlfriend aren't you? It's nice to meet you." Mehna smiled holding her hand out while Feldt stared at her thinking back to Nena Trinity. Feldt slowly held her hand out and shook her hand and cracked a small smile.

"It's good to meet you, Mehna." Feldt responded making a bigger smile.

"What's your name?"

Feldt looked over to Setsuna then looked back to Mehna, "Ayahi." Feldt answered.

"It's good to meet you Ayahi." Mehna returned her greeting.

"Um...Kamal and I were actually already going to the water park with our friends Allelujah, and Marie." Feldt mentioned grabbing Setsuna's hand and tightly squeezed it startling him. "Would like to go with us?"

"Of course, that'll be great. I only have one more day before I have to go back to work for a few more weeks before I get another break. It'll be really nice to go with you." Mehna said fixing her purse, "I'm going to have to get myself something to wear then."

"I'll go with you then." Feldt said as Marie was walking by, "C'mon Marie let's go get our bathing suits." Feldt said which Marie nodded to and handed the magazine she was reading to Allelujah. As Marie passed Setsuna Feldt leaned toward Setsuna, _"You can explain later."_ Feldt whispered making Setsuna feel a cold sweat run down his forehead.

"M-maybe I should go get one with you." Setsuna suggested but Feldt looked back making Setsuna freeze.

"No Kamal, I insist. Go ahead and pay for everything with Allelujah and I'll catch up later." Feldt reassured Setsuna as she turned away and walked away with Mehna and Marie.

"What did I miss?" Allelujah asked walking over to Setsuna who was holding the bottle of wine and magazine.

"...I am not sure." Setsuna responded feeling very confused and worried about what Feldt was thinking.


	9. Returning

_This is the chapter with the lemon that you wish for. Enjoy~ _

Setsuna and Allelujah both sat in their own beach chairs that littered the shore of the massive pool which the three girls were in. Allelujah was leaned back looking through a small book he had found laying around, "Apparently this waterpark has been around for 100 years." Allelujah said and following with a whistle, "I've never heard such a thing. They must have update this place a TON to get it like this." He said looking up seeing that sunlight coming through a glass roof that steel frames, every few minutes the glass would change to allow more sunlight to enter the building if it seemed to be too tinted for the natural sunlight. "They really want to make this like an outside pool." He mentioned again looking over to Setsuna who was just staring at the pool watching Feldt. "You look like you have something on your mind." Allelujah said breaking Setsuna's gaze and got his attention, "What was with Feldt earlier?"

"I'm not certain. It's possible that she had gotten the wrong idea from Mehna. I had only spoken to her briefly when I was out last night. I only did so because she started talking to me so I was just being polite." Setsuna responded leaning back then glanced at Allelujah's orange swim shorts then his own blue ones then sighed. "Were these some joke from them?" he asked referring to the girls who had bought the swimming wear.

"I like the color orange. I thought you liked blue." Allelujah responded staring at Setsuna.

"I do. I just didn't think Feldt would still consider my favourite color after how she was acting." He replied closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair.

"You two got along back on the ship, what happened while Marie and I were gone?" Allelujah asked.

"Well..." Setsuna started as he reopened his eyes.

Feldt was sitting in the water up to her shoulders watching Setsuna and Allelujah talking, Feldt jumped slightly as Marie splashed her with water. Feldt looked over wiping her eyes, "careful this water could sting if it gone in my eyes." Feldt sighed.

"You were just spacing out." Marie replied sitting down next to Feldt; Feldt was wearing a green bathing suit like Setsuna's with a blue bikini top under her green shirt. Marie was wearing a black bikini while a few feet away Mehna was laying on her back floating in her violet bikini. "You seemed to be pretty mad at Setsuna earlier, is it because of that Mehna person?" Marie asked pointing to Mehna, "Jealousy doesn't seem to suit you." Marie added while Feldt turned her body away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Feldt replied crossing her arms, Marie moved closer and stopped next to Feldt.

"Then what reason do you have to be mad? Setsuna and she were just making small talk." Marie said as Feldt glanced over, "Is it wrong for Setsuna to meet other people and make friends?" she asked while Feldt stared at the water and lowered her head until the tips of her hair were dipped in the water and her nose was right above the surface.

"You're right; I'm just used to it just being the crew and us. I never bothered thinking about that...the real problem is the looks just like Nena Trinity." Feldt said looking to Marie but she sat puzzled, "Sister to Michael and Johan Trinity." She said but Marie was still client, "One of the three Gundams that ran on the same GN drives that the federation mobile suits now use." She said then Marie's ears perked up. "The fifth, sixth, and seventh Gundams."

Marie sat thinking then slowly turned her head toward Mehna who was still minding to herself then Marie slowly looked back to Feldt, "Is she involved with them?" Marie asked looking back at Mehna.

"I don't think so. She could just look like her, like I said." Feldt said with a sigh but was startled by a wave washing over her. Marie tried to hold in her laughter while Feldt was drenched in water and it was still dripping from her hair. "Let's move somewhere else." Feldt said standing up as another batch of waves hit her legs almost causing her to lose her balance. Marie followed slowly behind Feldt when they were both hit by something and forced under the water. Setsuna and Allelujah both glanced up to see Feldt and Marie wash up on the side of the pool with Mehna dizzy and confused on their backs. "Mehna can you please get off us." Feldt groaned about another wave of water coming and drowning them.

"Sure thing." Mehna groaned rolling off Feldt and onto her back just before another wave hit them but pushed Feldt along on her stomach while Marie stood back up unaffected by the waves, Mehna gently glided across the wet floor and up further to the beach chairs. Feldt slowly got up feeling groggy from the waves and could see Mehna was laying on her back staring at the transparent ceiling to get a look at the clouds. Allelujah cracked up at the same time as Marie.

"That worked out perfectly." Allelujah chuckled, "Don't you think Set-I mean, Kamal?" Allelujah asked Setsuna while Mehna was only a couple yards from them.

"I suppose so." Setsuna replied picking up a magazine next to him and started reading it. Setsuna glanced up slightly while Feldt passed him, he couldn't help but stare. Setsuna remembered that Feldt had worn that similar style almost six years ago. "You don't seem happy." He said looking to Feldt. She stopped and glanced back to him.

"Are you happy?" Feldt asked back, Allelujah glanced back and forth between Setsuna and Feldt.

"I can see you're busy." Allelujah said getting up and started walking away. Setsuna turned back to talk but Allelujah and Marie were already walking away, Mehna looked to Feldt and Setsuna and decided to give them some space for now. Setsuna sat in silence watching as him and Feldt were left alone on the shore, echoes of people talking and cheering having fun.

"Of course I'm happy." Setsuna answered leaning back in his seat. Feldt turned back to Setsuna and sat down in the chair next to him and both of them glanced at the ceiling. "Take my word on it." He said closing his eyes. Feldt turned her head to look at Setsuna then looked back up.

"I'm sorry I acted so cold before." Feldt responded, "I just saw how Mehna was acting around you and it made me uneasy."

"I should have mentioned her. I didn't because frankly I didn't want to think too much about it." Setsuna said looking over to Feldt while she did the same with him. "There's no reason for any tension between us."

"You're right. We should just forget about it and have fun." Feldt smiled then leaned back stretching and closed her eyes to relax.

"...She is attractive though." Setsuna muttered trying not to smirk seeing Feldt jump in her seat, "I'm kidding." He reassured Feldt while she stared blankly at him.

* * *

For the last couple hours Allelujah and Marie were walking around the park talking and going on the occasional water slide while Mehna was off doing her own thing, Setsuna and Feldt had both been going on slides and worked their way up to the larger ones which Feldt was scared about. Allelujah floated in the pool on his back watching the different slides and people going down while Marie was doing the same beside him. "They're dating. I know it." Marie said while Allelujah nodded.

"It's more than them being friendly." He agreed just before they saw Setsuna and Feldt come into view for a moment as they were climbing the stairs to the highest slide. The structure Setsuna and Feldt were on connected close to a dozen slides via stair cases and were broken up into different levels for certain ages. The two highest ones were meant for people who were 18 or older. The first was enclosed and was extremely fast with its turns, it was only made to be so high because they didn't want children to risk losing control and breaking their bones before even halfway down. The second was a 70 degree angle drop and just from that was a little more dangerous because of that drop. "Which one do you think they're going for?" Allelujah asked crossing his legs getting ready for the sight, hoping to see Setsuna go for the drop.

Feldt watched her feet as the climbed the stairs feeling dizzy seeing that they were the kind of stairs that had an open space between each steps and she could see the ground several yards below her. Feldt kept looking down and didn't pay attention as she stepped on a puddle on the stairs which caught her off guard, Feldt lost her footing for a moment but caught onto the railing. "I can't go any higher Setsuna." Feldt said feeling her heart racing, "I'm sorry." Feldt sighed turning around but stopped and looked back over her shoulder to see Setsuna was standing there looking at her. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Setsuna shrugged, "Should I say anything? If you don't want to then that's your business." Setsuna said turning back around, "I'll meet you down there later." He said.

"Actually I was thinking that I could go change and maybe do a little more shopping. Maybe find myself something." Feldt said moving aside for a moment for someone to walk past her.

"Do whatever you want. I'll tell Allelujah and Marie then we can meet up later." Setsuna said as Feldt nodded and started going back down. Setsuna continued up until he got to the pair of slides that were enclosed with each other, people who went on these usually raced against the other person. Setsuna stood in the line with other people who were busy talking with their friends or making idle chit chat. A couple minutes passed and Setsuna was still a little while away from the slide he was waiting for.

"It still hasn't healed yet?" someone asked behind Setsuna, Setsuna didn't bother turning around because he knew it was none of his business the discussion behind him. "At all?"

"It still hurts from time to time but I'm used to it by now." The other person said behind him, "I can't let one facial scar keep me down. Have you been keeping in contact with your friend...what was her name? Kujo?" Setsuna's attention was fully drawn now that he recognized this voice. Setsuna stared at Graham Aker who looked back to Setsuna while Billy looked to Setsuna. "It's you!" Graham said surprised taking a step back while Billy was just as surprised, "I didn't think I'd see you around here of all places." Graham said staring intensely while Setsuna did the same.

"You're that Gundam meister aren't you?" Billy asked as Setsuna nodded.

"I am...I'm just here to relax." He said turning back away. Billy and Graham both glanced at one another then back to Setsuna, "I don't care who either of you are. I'm just trying to enjoy my trip here. I don't need you both getting security on my back." Setsuna said but was surprised hearing Graham laugh, Billy stared at Graham just as surprised.

"I don't know what you mean. You're just an old friend of course." Graham said, "Someone who gave me a good pep talk."

Setsuna glanced over his shoulder, "I have nothing against you either. You're a friend of Kujo so you are a friend of mine." Billy said in agreement.

"Billy!" Mehna's voice screamed startling Billy and Graham while Setsuna stared blankly, a second later Billy was tackled to the ground.

"Small world meeting you here Mehna." Billy sighed while Mehna was on top of him, Setsuna and Graham looked to one another and shrugged before moving ahead in the line.

"How did you get back?" Setsuna asked, "After I left you?"

"I managed to get found by a government patrol a few hours after you left...guess they were worried about me." Graham explained, "Tell me young man...want to race?" Graham asked pointing over to the slides that they were next in line to use.

"...Very well. I won't lose." Setsuna said returning a determined stare to Graham.

* * *

Feldt exited the change room and into the mall adjusting her bag and looked around seeing crowds of people all around, it occurred to her right there that she had never been alone in a huge crowd like this in her life. It felt unnerving for her seeing hundreds of people walking by and talking causing a non-stop racket. Feldt took a sigh and walked forward into the crowd and started walking with everyone glancing around eyeing the different stores. Feldt stopped every so often in a tech store to look at different devices they had and looked through every written detail about the working schematics. The employees were surprised at how long Feldt would spend time going through their products, for Feldt this was her version of shopping for new outfits. "This is all I need." Feldt said placing several boxes onto the counter.

The employee looked through the boxes Feldt put down, "Are you sure you have a computer that can run this editing software?" he asked, "You'll need a computer model that's at least been around for 2 years or you'll find loading errors occurring quite often."

"I'm positive. I work with computers all the time." Feldt said.

"Alright. If you do need any assistance each one of these should have contact information in with the instruction manual." He said running the boxes through, "233-D file condenser, a Terabyte external hard drive, and a 26-P custom image editor." He listed off. "That comes to $945." He said, "How will you be paying today?"

Feldt rummaged through her bag until she pulled out her cad holder to remove the credit card that she was given before her and Setsuna left. "My card please." Feldt said and inserted it into the register and put in the code she was given "215464" she typed then removed the card. The employee printed off the receipt and placed it into a plastic bag that he placed Feldt's purchases into.

"Thank you for your purchase." He waved over while Feldt turned around and walked away. Feldt spent some more time walking through the halls of the mall looking at her purchase not having any regrets.

"I hope that Setsuna isn't upset by me leaving like that." She thought before she spot the food court.

* * *

Setsuna and Graham both sped up the stairs trying to get to the slides once more for another race, "best 5 out of 9?" Graham asked making a turn like Setsuna and almost slipped but caught his footing and pulled himself up using the railing.

"You're on!" Setsuna replied still dripping wet from their last drop.

* * *

Feldt sat down with her sandwich and hung her bag on her chair while she ate. Feldt glanced around while she was eating seeing a group of teenagers were around talking very loudly and in all honesty it was annoying but it was the only spot Feldt could find. "Is alright if I sit here?" someone asked behind Feldt.

"Of course." Feldt said turning around and was surprised to see who it was "Mr. Crossroad!" Feldt said surprised to see Saji with his own tray of food. "Long time no see." Feldt smiled while Saji sat down and put his own shopping bag down.

"I'm surprised to see you here...um...Feldt wasn't it?" Saji asked and sighed when Feldt nodded, "Just making sure. I haven't seen you in about a year." Saji said twirling his water bottle around beside his container of stir-fry. "How have you and everyone else been?" Saji asked.

"We've all been okay. No one has died if that's what you mean." Feldt answered before she took a sip from her drink, "What about you? I was told from Setsuna that you have girlfriend."

"Really? I didn't think that Setsuna would have mentioned that. We've been fine. Louise is just in the hospital still, they're still making sure that she's healthy." Saji answered, "Setsuna has been fine? I was kind of worried after he left to fight alone."

"He's never been better." Feldt smiled.

* * *

"Young man!" Graham shouted to Setsuna who was several feet to his right, "Whoever gets the closest to the water is the winner!" Graham called over then crouched down to adjust the strap around his right ankle then looked down at the pool.

"_I've never done this before."_ Setsuna thought then looked back to Graham and waved over, "Very well. I won't lose." Setsuna answered looking down as Graham stood back upright. "...Ready!"

"Jump!" Graham yelled jumping straight down at the same moment as Setsuna. Graham stretched his arm out and managed to get his arm up to his elbow soaked before the cable pulled him back up. Graham looked across from his and chuckled seeing Setsuna hanging upside down with his entire upper body soaked. "Looks like you win this one." Graham called over as Setsuna nodded.

"You're serious?" Saji asked placing his fork down next to his half empty food container, "You and Setsuna are dating?" Saji asked, "I never thought that he would be like that."

"Be like what?" Feldt asked not understanding what Saji meant.

"I mean that as in I didn't think he would be the kind of guy that would be into a commitment." Saji answered, "So is it bound to work out? Do you think it'll last?" Saji asked but Feldt was silent and tossed her empty food wrapper into the garbage next to her.

"It's too early to say right now. Something could happen; I don't want anything to happen to us, I know that much."

"I don't know what to say about your relationship. I didn't talk to you too much and I don't know much about Setsuna. He does care about you, he cares about everyone." Saji shrugged then heard a sound from his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone and looked at it. "I'm sorry that I can't stay but I have to go. I have to see Louise before I go to work." Saji said getting up and picked up his shopping bag. "It was good talking to you."

"You as well Saji." Feldt waved as Saji walked away. Feldt heard a sound from her own pocket and reached in to get her phone out and saw it was a text from Setsuna._ "I found Allelujah and Marie and we're thinking of leaving in 20 minutes. I'll see you then."_ Feldt read his text over and decided that she should head back to the water park entrance and wait by it. Feldt only got around halfway there when she stopped and looked to her right seeing a hair salon beside her and she started thinking.

* * *

"It was good seeing you." Graham said firmly shaking Setsuna's hand. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I can't make any promises." Setsuna responded shrugging. Allelujah and Marie both passed by to go change, Setsuna noticed Mehna was standing by Billy with her arms tightly around his. "I'll be seeing you then Mehna." Setsuna replied.

"Take care of yourself Kamal. Tell Ayahi that I'm sorry that I couldn't see her off as well." Mehna waved, Setsuna waved back and started walking away but stopped and looked back to Graham.

"Maybe we can see each other another time and we can see what other ways I can beat you." Setsuna said while Graham smirked.

* * *

Setsuna and Allelujah exited the change room and then had to wait around for Marie to finish, "How long till Feldt should be here?" Allelujah asked before Setsuna checked his phone's clock.

"She should be here." Setsuna answered.

"Setsuna! Allelujah!" Feldt called over getting their attention.

"Whoa!" Allelujah said surprised seeing Feldt run up to them. Setsuna was silent seeing Feldt has gotten her hair cut short; he looked around behind her seeing her ponytail was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Feldt asked seeing Setsuna's silence. "You don't like it?"

"That's not it. I'm just surprised...and to be honest I am disappointed to see your ponytail is gone." Setsuna said running his hand through Feldt's hair disappointed how quickly his fingers got to the tips of her hair. "It looks great on you." Setsuna said looking to Feldt's eyes and both stood by looking at each other but a soft laugh got their attention and saw Allelujah smiling and Marie letting some giggles escape from her mouth. "It shouldn't interfere with your vision." Setsuna said turning away from Feldt while she did the same.

"That's what I was going for. I wanted to know if you thought it was a decent length." She said fixing her bags.

"Wait...what did you buy?" Setsuna asked noticing her bag, "How much did you pay for those things?" Setsuna asked.

"...$945." Feldt muttered walking away with her bags.

"Hold on now, we weren't suppose to buy things for ourselves, especially something that expensive." Setsuna said following beside Feldt while Allelujah and Marie followed to watch the action.

"It wasn't $1000" Feldt said, "There isn't anything to get mad about."

"I am not mad. I'm only bringing this up because we can't just spend money left and right. This is money that is given to us by our supporters. You're not some teenage girl who got her first credit card; you need to be smarter about this." Setsuna continued.

Feldt stopped and leaned against a pillar, "Do you want to buy something for yourself?" Feldt asked staring at Setsuna blankly while he did the same to her.

"No. I don't need anything for myself. I have everything that I need right in front of me." Setsuna replied placing his hand on the pillar just over Feldt's shoulder and leaned in, "We just need to use our money wisely."

"I'm sure that the 00 and stand having $945 taken from its parts." Feldt said leaning into Setsuna's face. Both of them looked back to Allelujah and Marie.

"D-don't mind us!" Allelujah waved over as Marie nodded.

Setsuna stepped back from Feldt and brushed his shoulder off, "We should go back to the hotel anyway...Feldt and I need to go back to space." Setsuna said as Feldt nodded.

"Really? It can't be helped. We need to go to the hotel anyway and get our things...we should hurry then." Allelujah said adjusting his bag. Allelujah and Marie both lead the way not seeing Setsuna and Feldt walking behind them while holding hands.

* * *

Feldt let out a light sigh as she put the last of her few personal belongings into a light back, putting it over her shoulder as she turned to see Setsuna doing the same. Shouldering their small bags, they each gave a silent nod to each other, exiting the room. Going down to the hotel lobby to check out, they found Allelujah and Marie chatting with each other in a small sitting area, Feldt walking over to talk with them as Setsuna went to check out.

Marie's face lit up with a kind smile as she saw Feldt coming over, "Good morning Feldt." Marie greeted as the pink haired girl sat down.

"Good morning Marie, Allelujah." Feldt replied politely, smiling softly in return.

"So you and Setsuna are heading back up into space today?" Allelujah asked, glancing over at Setsuna by the front desk.

"Yes. We've gotten everything we need to, and it's about time we got back...I'm sure everyone on the Ptolemy wants what we came down to get." Feldt replied, lifting up another bag, quite larger than her own personal one.

"Well, it's nice that you and Setsuna were able to get a bit of a break." Marie said.

"If anyone needed a relaxation break, it's you two..." Allelujah mumbled.

"What was that?" Feldt asked, blinking as she directed her gaze at Allelujah.

"Oh nothing..." the super-soldier replied with a hand wave.

"Well..." Marie began, drawing Feldt's attention back to her, "I'm sure you and Setsuna were able to...get to know each other a bit better, right?" She asked, giving a smile which seemed to betray just a slight hint of knowledge, a look that made Feldt fight down a blush for a moment.

"A-Ah...well...that's...I suppose so..." Feldt muttered through a reply, glancing away to not betray any hint of a blush.

Just then, Setsuna came up behind Feldt, having finished checking them out of the hotel, "We can go now Feldt." Setsuna stated, his voice and face as blank as usual.

Feldt turned to face him, giving a small nod, "Alright." Standing up, she turned to Marie and Allelujah, giving them a smile and a small bow forward to her friends, "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too Feldt. Setsuna." Marie replied, giving a curt nod accompanied by her usual soft, kind-hearted smile to both of them.

"Hopefully we'll see you again soon." Allelujah added, standing up to offer out a hand to Setsuna.

Setsuna reached out, taking Allelujah's hand in a brief shake, "Yes. I'm sure we will."

Finishing with their goodbyes, Setsuna and Feldt hefted their bags and left the hotel, Feldt waving back to Allelujah and Marie as she walked out the door shortly behind Setsuna.

Taking a cab, the two were dropped off at the Orbital Elevator Terminal within a few minutes. Going to the ticket booth, Setsuna asked the teller and was glad to discover a pair of tickets waiting for him and Feldt already. Thanking the teller, he returned to Feldt with the tickets, finding her sipping some milk at a cafe.

"Looks like our train leaves in about 30 minutes..." Setsuna said as he sat by Feldt.

Feldt didn't answer for a moment, draining the last sip of her drink first, setting her glass down before turning to Setsuna, "Alright, what should we do unti-...why're you looking at me like that...?" She asked, tipping her head.

Setsuna just stared at her lips, eyes blinking but otherwise betraying no meaning to his stare. A normal person likely would have laughed, or at least chuckled. Not because of Setsuna's blank gaze...but because of the milk mustache that Feldt was left with. Leaning in suddenly, Feldt gasped as she felt Setsuna's tongue running over her upper lip, his lips meeting hers briefly before he pulled away, sitting back in his seat.

"You had some on your lip here..." he explained, reaching a finger up to rub below his nose.

Feldt just stared at him for a moment, a dark pink blush gracing her cheeks before she regained her normal posture, "O-Oh, thank you...Setsuna..."

"Of course..." He replied, giving a small smile, though any who knew him would find deep meaning in even that small gesture of his lips.

A half hour later, the young couple entered their cabin on the Linear Train. Placing their small personal bags together with the supplies they'd been told to bring back in the secure storage compartments, the two took their seats, waiting for the train to take off. Soon, an announcement came over the speakers for passengers to fasten their seat belts, Setsuna and Feldt quickly doing so when moments later, the train began to rise up on its vertical route into the Earth's Orbit. Travelling at 400km/h, the Linear Train reached the stratosphere within 8 minutes, but the Low Orbital Station the train stopped at was a long ways off yet, it would take 25 hours total to complete the trip.

For about the first hour, the two passed the time with small talk, about how it was nice to see Allelujah and Marie again, how they were looking forward to being on the Ptolmey again. Most of all, they talked about how it was nice to have some alone time together. Despite how awkward each of them could be known socially, they tried to talk about each other. Though when all you know in life is warfare and hardship, personal conversation tends to be...limited.

When that limited topic reached the end of its rope, they both tried to find something else to occupy their attentions. Each cabin on the Linear Train was built to hold at least 4 people, and each seat in the cabin had its own little video screen. Setsuna used his to look up some recent world news, Feldt doing the same, though they found themselves sticking to different topics for the most part. They were happy whenever they found a subject they were both interested in, giving them something more to talk about, but even that was sparse as the hours ticked by.

About two hours in, Feldt found herself deciding on a movie to watch, unable to resist a little giggle as a trailer for "Celestial Being: The Movie" came on before the film she'd selected to watch. She glanced over to Setsuna to tell him about the horribly-off looking motion picture, only to find him curled up in his seat with a blanket draped over himself. Smiling to herself at the sight, the pink haired girl leaned over, pecking at the sleeping man's cheek. Wrapping her arms around his sleeping form, she closed her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder, smiling contently. Her eyes shot open though as she felt him stirring, backing off a bit as his eyes slid open slightly, a slight glow to them disappearing as he turned his tired gaze to her.

"Mmm...ah...Feldt...?" Setsuna mumbled slowly, "...something wrong...?"

Feldt just sat there, blinking her eyes as a silent moment passed by, before a gentle smile spread across her lips as she wrapped her arms around Setsuna again, resting her head on his chest now, "No...it's fine..." She said, eyes closed again as she cuddled up to Setsuna, "I'd just...like to stay like this...for a while..."

Setsuna stayed quiet, another rare smile cracking the monotone of his face as he gave a little nod, pulling his blanket out from between them, wrapping it around both of them as he adjusted his arms, wrapping them around her as well, kissing Feldt's head as they both settled in to sleep.

After about the seventh hour going up, a stewardess entered their room with a knock. Finding Setsuna and Feldt awake, she asked if there was anything she could get them, handing them each a small menu. Flipping them open, the two soon placed their orders, Setsuna asking coffee and steak, while Feldt ordered a salad with a fruit cup and some hot chocolate. Giving a little nod of acknowledgement, the stewardess went off to continue taking orders.

It was a short half hour later that another stewardess arrived, dropping off the food the couple had ordered, the two thanking her for the food before setting their plates on retractable tables, settling into their seats to eat. Cutting up his steak, Setsuna glanced to the side to see Feldt looking at it as he sliced through it.

"...want a bite?" He asked after he'd finished cutting it up.

Feldt blinked, looking up from his plate to Setsuna, giving a little nod, taking her fork to take a piece of the cut up steak. Before she could though, Setsuna put a piece on his own fork, holding it up to Feldt's lips. Blushing a bit, Feldt opened her mouth, biting the bit of steak off the fork.

"...thank you...it's delicious." She stated, still blushing after she'd finished chewing and swallowing the bite.

Setsuna nodded, returning to his own meal as Feldt did with hers, beginning to bite away at the leafy salad and fruits as Setsuna ate up the rest of the steak. As he was almost finished though, he looked at the cup of fruits by the corner of Feldt's plate, Feldt catching his gaze as he had hers before.

"Want a piece?" She asked with a smile, getting a nod from Setsuna, who reached out to take a piece of fruit.

But just like he had, she intercepted him, picking up a strawberry herself, holding it to his lips. His face tinting a slight red with a blush, Setsuna opened his mouth and took in the strawberry, Feldt blushing as well, even deeper as his lips closed around her fingers, licking them a bit as he pulled away with the berry in his mouth.

"...thank you Feldt..." He told her after he'd swallowed it, sipping a bit of his coffee as he covered up the unusually deep blush on his face.

"Of...of course..." She replied, blushing as well as she nibbled on the rest of her salad.

Finishing their meals, they set their plates aside, sipping at their drinks. Setsuna glanced over at a timer on the screen by his seat, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Feldt asked as she noticed him looking at the screen.

Setsuna glanced back to her, pointing to the counter, "How much time until we reach a Zero-G environment."

Feldt blinked, nodding as she looked at her own timer. Four more hours. In just that time, they'd be about half way to the low orbit station, and experience full Zero-G.

* * *

***This is the start of the lemon! Just so you know to skip ahead to the next set of bold if you don't want to read it...and in case you're below 18...what's the point of me saying this? I mean, chances are you skipped this because you want to read it anyway, that's what all you people do. Hell, that's what I do, we see the warning but ignore it, you're probably 12 and want to read the lemon because you're that curious AND because of how rare Setsuna and Feldt lemons are right now...forget it, enjoy the lemon; because I know you came just for that...no pun intended.***

Looking away from the screen, she sipped at what was left of the cup of hot chocolate she had. Just then, the train shook about for some reason, likely the result of some storm or disturbance of some kind going on outside around the tower, but whatever caused it didn't matter. Whatever the source, the turbulence was enough to make Feldt spill her hot chocolate, her wrist twitching to the side, splashing the dark, warm milky liquid over Setsuna's chest, middle, and pants.

Setsuna gasped in surprise as the warm liquid splashed over him, luckily for him it had cooled down enough not to burn him at all. Still, it left him shifting about in discomfort with his clothing fairly thoroughly wetted.

"A-Ah! Setsuna! I'm so sorry!" Feldt cried as the turbulence stopped and she noticed where she'd spilt her drink.

"It's...it's fine Feldt...I'll just...umm...change into another pair of-"

"H-Hang on, I'll try and dry you off!" Feldt said, quickly grabbing a napkin off her tray, beginning to rub it over Setsuna's clothing, trying to absorb at least some of what she'd spilt on him.

Working her way down his chest, she didn't even notice Setsuna stiffening up as she got lower and lower. Even as her hand started rubbing the damp spot over his crotch, it took her a few rubs to register a particular part of Setsuna's body stiffening considerably. As she did acknowledge it though, her patting became slower, less worried and frenzied, and more experimental, getting a feel for that hard spot in his lap, an increasingly deep blush spread across her face as she did. She almost seemed in a trance as her hand kept rubbing the spot up and down.

"...Feldt...?" Setsuna's breathed out, snapping her out of her trance, her hand recoiling immediately, though her blush remaining quite prominently across her face.

"S-Sorry Setsuna...I tr-tried to dry it...maybe you should...just change." She stated, trying to move away from the subject of what she'd just been doing, "I-I could give you a moment alo-"

Before she could finish, she would feel Setsuna's hand gently grasping her chin, turning her face towards his as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes widened at first, but only for a moment as she quickly relaxed, pressing her lips back against his. Slowly, Setsuna reached over and undid Feldt's seatbelt, wrapping his arm around her hips to pull her over into his seat, sitting her on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Once she'd been moved, Feldt slowly trailed her hands down his chest, until both her hands were cupped around the bulging spot at his crotch. After holding it another moment, they broke the kiss, both of them breathing deeply as they stared into each other's eyes.

Feldt was the first to break the gaze, glancing down to just above where her hands were cupped, "I'm...sorry about your shirt..." she mumbled, her pants slowly leaving the tent in Setsuna's pants, gently gripping at the edge of his shirt, "Y-you...really should get it off..."

Setsuna nodded in agreement slowly, shifting his arms up as Feldt tugged at his shirt, lifting it off his body slowly. Soon, she pulled it off his head, tossing the shirt aside as she immediately leaned in, pressing her lips to his again as she closed her eyes. Unlike before though, there was a hint of wanting, of desire as she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her waist, pulling each other closer together. Feldt's breasts squished up against Setsuna's firm body, her own crotch now rubbing atop the bulge in his. After a moment of just holding each other like that, Feldt let out a muffled gasp as she felt Setsuna's tongue prodding against her lips. Slowly, she opened her mouth a crack, letting his tongue forcefully push forward into her mouth, her own prodding back along his, crossing back into his mouth. As they French kissed, their tongues beginning to thrash about in each other's mouths with increasing passion, Feldt began to move her hips, gently at first, slowly building up in speed, grinding her crotch against Setsuna's. She could feel him tense up as she did so, and as she rocked against him harder, she felt herself release a muffled, tense moan of pleasure into their kiss.

They went on like that, Feldt grinding against Setsuna as they passionately made out, tongues locked in as much an embrace as their arms, for as long as they could, until they were finally forced to break the kiss, gasping for air. As she panted for breath, Feldt's hips slowed their movements to almost nothing. Swallowing as she regained her breath, Feldt slowly glanced away from Setsuna, not even noticing that his face had turned almost as crimson as hers, looking at the door.

"...may...maybe I should...lock it...?" She muttered in question, still seeming out of breath.

Receiving a nod of confirmation from Setsuna, who already seemed perfectly recomposed, Feldt hesitantly picked herself up off of his lap, stepping over to the door. Twisting a manual lock on the doorway, she sealed it to make sure no steward or any such thing would pop in on them unexpectedly. Turning back around to return to Setsuna, her face lit up again as she noticed him staring at her, her own eyes trailing down to the still prominent tenting in his pants. Swallowing, she stepped back over, crouching down in front of Setsuna, noticing that he'd apparently undone his seatbelt too while she'd locked the door.

Setsuna blinked and looked down at her as Feldt kneeled in front of him, quirking his brow as he looked at her, a bit confused, "Feldt, what are you...?"

Feldt swallowed down a nervous breath again, reaching out with her hands to grasp the edges of Setsuna's pants, "Sorry...I just...want to try this..." she explained cryptically.

Pulling down, Feldt quickly stripped Setsuna's pants down to his lower thighs, leaving her eyes to immediately lock onto his exposed member. Slowly she reached her hands back up, delicately wrapping her fingers around the hard, dark flesh of his manhood. Starting off slowly, she began to use her hands to stroke him, pulling the skin of his shaft up and down, eliciting a small grunt in reaction from Setsuna. She kept stroking him, picking up speed as the moments passed by, feeling him growing in her grip. She slowed her hands when she couldn't feel him growing any more, and simply squeezed his fully hardened penis in her hands. Her open mouth letting out short pants of hot breath, Feldt slowly leaned in closer to his crotch, her eyes fixed on every detail of it, watching as a small trickle of pre-cum dripped from his tip. Sticking out her tongue, she lapped up the little drip coming from his tip, Setsuna groaning softly with hints of pleasure as he felt her tongue touch him down there. Leaning forward a bit more, Feldt began running her tongue up and down Setsuna's thick member, smiling a bit to herself as she heard and felt him stiffen up, letting out quite groans of pleasure at the licking. After getting his hardness fairly wet with her saliva, she pulled back to look it directly on, opening her mouth wide open. Hesitating for just a moment as her hands firmly grasped his base, she lowered her head forward, taking Setsuna's hard shaft into her mouth.

She took in an inch at first, closing her lips around that much, suckling on him gently as her tongue slid up and down around the sensitive head of his penis. Her eyes lidded over as she sucked on him, slowly taking another inch of him into her mouth. She could feel him throbbing past her lips, the scent of his manhood filling her mouth, wafting up into her nose, clouding over her senses as she took another two inches into her mouth without even noticing. Going slowly like this, she could tell just how big he was, at least 9 inches, and plenty thick too, her lips stretching a bit as she took him into her mouth. She stopped as she felt him fill up her mouth, not comfortable with the idea of taking him even deeper, into her throat. Shifting back, she began to bob her head up and down along what percentage of his length she could, her tongue lapping against his head as her lips stroked his shaft, warm and wetted with her saliva.

Setsuna tensed up as Feldt started to suck on him earnestly, closing his eyes and breathing in deep as he placed a hand on Feldt's head, gently petting her encouragingly as she sucked him off. After a few minutes passed, his body tightened up a bit more.

"Feldt..." He called to her softly, "Cumming...if you don't stop...soon..." he muttered through tense, pleasured breaths.

Feldt continued on for a bit longer, not truly hearing him, but a moment later it clicked in her head, and she slowly stopped, pulling her mouth off of his shaft, sitting back after a final lick to his head. Panting for breath, she looked up at Setsuna, a smile crossing her bright red face.

"A-Ah...that..." She panted out, "...you...taste...good, Setsuna..." She mumbled, looking away as one of her hands reached up, playing with a few strands of her short pink hair.

Setsuna felt a blush crossing his darkened features, turning his head to let out an embarrassed cough as Feldt let out a little giggle of amusement. Turning to her, Setsuna allowed himself another small smile, "...think I could...return the favor?" he asked her.

Feldt looked up at him, blushing as she smiled back at him, giving a little nod of acknowledgement. Standing up, she slowly reached behind her, putting her thumbs in her pants, grasping their edges as she quickly pulled them off, stepping out of them to leave herself in a pair of pink lace panties. Kicking her pants aside, she crossed her arms, grabbing the edge of her shirt, she tugged it over her head, exposing a matching pink bra. Smiling still somehow, Setsuna reached out, wrapping his arms around Feldt's waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned forward, sticking out his tongue to meet a noticeably darker spot on her panties.

Feldt let out a little gasp of pleasure as she felt Setsuna's tongue touch the damp spot of her panties, his hand reaching up to move them aside now, exposing her well maintained, shaven slit. Sticking his tongue out again, he ran it over and between her lower lips, eliciting a soft moan from her lips as her hands reached up, cupping around her face as her legs squeezed together. Despite her reactions, Setsuna continued, running his tongue up and down Feldt's slit, slowly working it up further, teasing her greatly as he parted her lower lips, until his pressed against them, his tongue working its way up inside of her. As he wiggled his tongue around inside of her, Feldt would occasionally let out a gasp or a moan as Setsuna hit a particularly pleasuring part of her insides, mixed liberally with the oft flick to her clit. As he licked, he felt her juices trickle out from inside of her, savoring the taste as he sucked on her like he'd done to her.

Continuing for at least as long as she'd sucked him off, Setsuna slowly pulled his head away as he felt that he'd made Feldt's privates as wet as she'd made his. Looking up, he couldn't help a small smirk as he saw her panting hotly, her eyes a bit distant as she regained her breath. Reaching his hands up, he slid her panties down to her knees as she recovered. Cupping a hand over her bare ass, he let out a short laugh as she eeped when he gave her a little squeeze, pulling her down into his lap again. Looking down at him, Feldt smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, lowering her head to kiss him as she rocked her hips against him like she'd down before, grinding her now wetted slit against his hard member, moistening it more with her own juices. As their tongues met and crossed again, Setsuna reached his hands around, gently grabbing Feldt's thighs, maneuvering her so that as she rocked back and forth against him, his hard manhood slowly shifted positions, until as she moved forward, his cock slid up inside of her. Letting out a gasp in surprise, muffled by their kiss, Feldt let out a low moan in pleasure as she melted against Setsuna, her chest squishing against his as she tightened her hold around his neck, opening her eyes a crack to stare back into his.

Moving his arms to wrap around her waist, they held each other close together again as they both began to move. As she had before, Feldt rocked her hips against Setsuna's, releasing soft, muffled moans against his lips as she slid her tight, wet insides up and down his manhood. Setsuna in turned bucked his hips up out of his seat, thrusting deep into Feldt's body, reaching even deeper into her as her rocking synced in time with his thrusts, the head of his member hitting the deepest parts of her insides. Breaking their impassioned kiss midway into their love making, they held each other tightly, not stopping the motions of their hips even as they caught their breath, panting hotly with pleasure and effort in each other's ears as they went on.

Eventually this pattern was broken by Feldt voice, "Se-Setsuna..." She panted, "I-I'm going to-I...I'm..." she let out a deep, soft moan, "Cumming..." She stretched out the word as she spoke it, her grasp around Setsuna tightening, her legs squeezing around his, her arms tightly grasping his head as she had her release, her insides tightening around Setsuna as her juices flooded out over his crotch, her rocking hips coming to a grinding halt.

She shook with pleasure as Setsuna continued to thrust up into her as she came, causing her to let out more increasingly loud moans into Setsuna's ear, until his thrust stopped as well. He let out a hard, grunting moan in her ear, his voice slowly relaxing as their hips were locked together. Feldt shuddered as she felt his hardness throbbing fiercely inside her, it's heat radiating within her. More than that, she could feel what it was pumping into her, she could feel his seed, his hot white release filling her up, mixing with her own juices as they both coated her insides, slowly dripping out of her around his crotch.

Soon, the young lovers both collapsed into Setsuna's seat, breathing deeply as they held each other, still connected at their privates as they allowed themselves a moment to relax. Slowly, Feldt pushed herself up a bit as she regained her strength, reorienting herself to look directly into Setsuna's face as he looked back into hers. Smiling at each other, Feldt leaned in, softly kissing her lover's lips briefly, pulling away to rest her head by his again.

"I love you..." she whispered to him.

"...love you too..." He whispered back, his voice soft and tender as he held her.

And they were still just 8 hours into the trip up too.

***Here's where the lemon stops...I know you read it anyway***

* * *

After the rest of the trip the young adults exited the linear train and into the low orbit station where Lockon was suppose to meet with them. "I'm glad we had this time with each other." Feldt said still holding Setsuna's hand as she had for the last few minutes.

"Agreed. It was good to see Allelujah and Marie as well." Setsuna said glancing around the station looking for any sight of the meister they were waiting for. "We should go get supplies for the crew more often. Although..." Setsuna sighed releasing Feldt's hand and let their hands drop to their sides, Feldt sighed seeing that Setsuna spotted Lockon before he saw them.

"Hey you two. I thought you'd never get here, go get your stuff and we'll take a shuttle. I've got one waiting close by." Lockon said as Setsuna turned away and started walking away to where the luggage that they didn't bring into their cabin was. "He's seems pretty short. Not even going to say hi." He sighed while Feldt shrugged, "How about you. Did you try to make the best of being with him?" Lockon asked while like the majority of the crew were clueless.

"I made due. We were able to see Allelujah and Marie." Feldt responded looking toward Setsuna seeing him by the luggage eyeing the bags passing by him. "Setsuna was able to keep things interesting." She said not noticing Lockon eyeing her surprised by her newly shortened hair. A few minutes later Setsuna brought the luggage that he was waiting for while he, Feldt, and Lockon were walking to the checkpoint to the shuttle station. Lockon was first to go through with the bags he was carrying for Setsuna and Feldt, Feldt was next after being checked. Feldt stopped by Lockon to wait for Setsuna but the two stood by surprised by Setsuna standing still staring blankly ahead, _"Setsuna?"_ Feldt thought while an officer waved over to Setsuna.

"Sir, please move ahead." The officer said to Setsuna, he immediately regained his vision and nodded to confirm that he heard the officer. Setsuna set his bags down to be run through the x-ray while he was checked for metal objects. Setsuna came out the other side to get the bags but Feldt noticed right away that he seemed to be moving slower than normal.

"Setsuna are you okay?" Feldt asked setting her bags down then walked forward to talk to him, Lockon sighed moving the bags aside while other people went through the checkpoint and passed Setsuna and Feldt. "You seem worn out...oh no, is it my fault because we-"

"No it's not." Setsuna cut in wanting to reassure Feldt that it wasn't her fault, "I'm just tired. I want to rest on the shuttle."

"But you slept for a few hours before we got here." Feldt said confused but Lockon whistled over to the pair, when Setsuna and Feldt looked over Lockon pointed to his wrist trying to let them know that they were taking a while. "If something is wrong you should tell me."

"If there is I will." Setsuna said cracking a smile too small for Lockon to see from his distance but enough for Feldt to smile back to. Setsuna and Feldt turned away to walk toward where the shuttle that Lockon had brought was waiting for them, Setsuna just couldn't help but feel some high pitched squealing in his ears and it almost seemed to draw his attention out of the station and toward the blackness of space. "Is something calling me?" Setsuna thought adjusting his bag strap before he continued to pull his luggage along.

_Special thanks to my good pal ZhaneX who wrote the lemon for me. I figured that this chapter should be way longer than normal for making you all wait like this. Please don't forget to review and have a great day._


End file.
